Realities of Love
by NiceNipps
Summary: Goten loves a certain purple haired friend, but feels they can never be so he makes a wish. Only the wish will cause some damage before it can help. M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Wishes

First things first this is an AU fanfiction and slightly yaoi. Plus I don't own any DBZ characters.

_Italic denotes thoughts._

_**Bold italics mental talking between people.**_

**Bold denotes the Dragon speaking**

(Inside these are my thoughts and comments)

Besides all of those I hope you like this story.

Realities of Love

Chapter One: Wishes

Goten stood before the eternal dragon in nervous anticipation, his face clearly showing the awe he felt to be standing in the presence of a very powerful being. Shenron was glaring down at him with red eyes while he boomed, "**What is your 1****st**** wish**?" His voice held a slight hint of annoyance. Before it had been a few hundred years between summoning, and the rest was reviving. But now being awakened every year for the past forty odd years was making him cranky. He also wondered why there was only one person today and not the crowd he was used to impressing.

Goten, neck straining, looked straight back at Shenron. His face now had a look of determination but he still swallowed nervously before he spoke, "I wish for all Saiyans to regain their tails, permanently." The dragon was silent after the wish and took his time to decide if he would or could do this task. The dragon could be a real bastard when he wanted to be and so drew out the process of deciding.

"**It shall be done**," the dragon said in his monotone voice after awhile.

In the next instant Goten was on the ground in pain; hot pain was searing through his body at an alarming rate. From head to foot it went and stopped at the base of his spine. After a messy whoosh sound the pain was gone. A brown appendage snuck around and wrapped itself around Goten's elbow, almost as if helping him to his feet.

Once standing Goten dusted off his clothes and tried to adjust himself to this new equilibrium. His tail wouldn't stay still and kept hitting him in the leg and then the arm over and over. To stop it he held out his hand and gently took hold of it. It was soft and oh so sensitive, even the slightest touch sent a shiver of pleasure up his spin to his gut and groin. _No wonder Vegeta always kept it around his waist, defiantly a weakness. Better do likewise._ He had to use his hands to wrap it, but it stayed around his waist.

"**What is your 2****nd**** wish**?" the sudden thundering voice made Goten jump. _I almost forgot my other wishes, how could I have done that when they are so much more important._ He cleared his throat and answered the dragon, "I wish to retain my identity, but as a girl; to become a female but still keep my memories and personality."

Shenron was staring at him blankly as if he hadn't heard what Goten had said. _What if he doesn't grant my wish? I'll be miserable for the rest of my life. _The eternal dragon opened his mouth to reply and Goten's heart stopped for a brief second before the dragon said, "**It shall be done."**

Goten had no time to rejoice as his sigh of relief was turned short by a gust of wind, which blew him several feet back. A blue light enveloped him. The combined icy wind and the heat of the light was an odd sensation to Goten. His body was unable to decide whether to sweat or too produce goose bumps. Then as fast as it began it was gone and with no pain like when his tail re-grew. Before it dissipated the wind placed him standing on the ground.

When Goten opened his eyes he looked down and indeed he had become a she. The feeling of being a woman was entirely different from being a guy. Goten ran her hands over the new developments and losses. Today Goten had decided to wear the Saiyan spandex that Vegeta usually wears only in a green color. Bulma had made a few pairs for Trunks and Goten's former self awhile back and now Goten was glad she wore it. The tight smooth feel of it helped her experience the new her.

The old weight between her legs was replaced with a weight on her chest. She spent some extra time holding her new boobs feeling how they weighed and sized up to former girls in Goten's life. A wide grin spread out on her face, _those girls were lacking_. She now knew what a daughter of Chi-chi and Goku would look like. _I defiantly inherited moms bountiful chest and trim waist, but what from Dad, the tail and power of a Saiyan? _Thinking of power Goten felt out for the other Z-fighters and found them not so far off. _If they get here to fast I won't be able to make my last wish._ Now nervous she didn't even wait for the dragon to ask the last question, but just blurted out the wish.

"I wish to have all a woman needs to survive; clothes, shoes, accessories, new birth certificate with social security and other girlie things." After being a boy for so many years being a girl was different and she had no idea what she was suppose to like. She liked the sound of her new voice though. It was light and carefree with only a few octaves higher than the male version of his voice, and was pleasant. _I hope Shenron at least has some common sense in what to pick._

The dragon's eyes glowed red as he answered, "**It shall be done**."

Then he shrank back down into the balls, which then lifted up into the air and would have dispersed if not for a steel net covering them. Before Goten had even called the dragon 'he' had put that there so no time was wasted later to gather the balls. When the balls landed with a thud Goten ran over and placed the balls in an open capsule and closed it. _No use in letting someone looking for them in a year to wish me back. Can't find them, no wishes, and no worries._ (I put this here because in an episode of Dragonball, young Goku jumps up and catches the four star ball after it has turned to stone. I think once turned to stone the power leaves it and makes it just a stone with hidden agendas.)

As she finished putting the capsule into her pocket (yes I put pockets into the Spandex) two yellow streaks of ki landed a few feet away. It was Vegeta and her dad. No sooner had they landed that they were joined by Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha. Vegeta and Trunks were both in their fighting stance. Apparently they weren't taking chances with this stranger. Goten took a minute to reach out into her own ki and was shocked it hadn't lowered but was actually much higher than her male counterpart. And most of the Z-Fighters were masking theirs. _No wonder they came so quickly and at the ready, they think I'm a possible threat. Perhaps I'll have some fun before I explain._ She smirked, an excellent imitation of Vegeta.

Now the Z-Fighters were grouped in the same area with Goten half turned in their direction and from the corner of her eye she saw them take up a ready stance. _All that from one small smirk and an unhidden ki level?_ She realized then why being bad could be so much fun. _To believe one is stronger than anyone can go to their heads and eventually lead to their downfall. So don't get so used to it girl. Ugh, already referring to myself as a girl._

And yet she sensed Gohan and her dad had not taken up a fighting stance. _Just like them to give a person a chance_ and she inwardly smiled. She softened her smirk and slowly began to turn to fully face them. Doing so she let her tail un-snake from around her waist and wave lazily behind her. She saw Vegeta's eyes widen and the rest of the group outwardly gasped.

"Who are you and what have you done with Goten?" Goku said. Being the outspoken leader he always was the first to ask questions. People usually felt compelled, for some reason, to talk to him and literally 'spill the beans'. Goten was no different, but the fact that she was his kid and was even less inclined to tell him a lie. But now he was a she and she seemed more zealous, if that was even possible for Goten. Since Goten had no idea what new identity the dragon gave her, she had to lie.

"My name is of no importance, this Goten is who I am interested in. So he had connections to you?" _Might as well find out what everyone felt about me._ The stances turned aggressive at her use of the past tense 'had'. Her father's cheek was ticking with tension and a slight rise in ki could be felt. Not a good sign for anybody.

"Goten IS my son," he put extra emphasis to is when he answered. "What have you done to him?"

Goten had to think about that one. _How do I tell my father of what I have done to his son? Well dad, I fell in love with someone who doesn't want me and couldn't take it so I turned myself into a girl. Yeah that would go over real well._

So she half lied, "He was keeping me from my desires so I made him go away." Goten gave a wave of her hand while she said away and noticed some dirt in her nails. She went to pick it out but never got the chance before a tight grasp of a large hand settled on her throat. It lifted her up so she was eye level to Goku. He was Super Saiyan (SSJ) and his teal eyes glared at her as he snarled, "you did what?"

_I've never seen him this mad to my face before. Usually dad is slow to anger and compassionate by nature. _Goten was thrown off by his unusual behavior and her first instinct was to follow suit and go SSJ thus gaining her release. But gaining back the lack of oxygen was her first priority. Her smaller hands grappled to pull his off her.

"Answer me," he yelled!

"Can't….bre…ath" she was able to gasp out face tingeing with blue. But mentally she screamed _just release me enough and I can escape._ At first the grip didn't change and Goten was worried her dad would snap her neck if it tightened any more. It was Vegeta's hand that coaxed Goku to loosen a bit. Goten didn't catch what was said due to the fact her vision was blurring and unconsciousness was creeping close. Then the hand was loosened. She was still dangling in the hand, and after taking a few deep breaths Goten did the unthinkable. She kicked her dad in the crotch.

His hand completely let go as he staggered back. A quick look around showed the other Z-Fighters advancing on her now. With fast reflexes she placed two fingers on her forehead and Instant Transmitted (IT) herself to the safest place she knew to be away from the men, home.

I hope you like what I have so far. Do not be afraid to give me tips or advice to make it better. I even like suggestions on story development.


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

First things first this is an AU fanfiction and slightly yaoi. Plus I don't own any DBZ characters.

_Italic denotes thoughts._

_**Bold italics mental talking between people.**_

**Bold denotes the Dragon speaking**

(Inside these are my thoughts and comments)

Chapter Two:

New Girl

Goku may have been in pain from the girl's cruel, underhanded attack, but he didn't miss her ki shift from in front of him to gone. He didn't even try to locate where she went because he was still on the ground in pain. _I could really use a sensu or Dende right about now. _But Goku knew he couldn't waste a bean on an injury that will fade in ten minutes. All around him he could hear the other men talking about the new development.

"She's a Saiyan," said Vegeta first.

"But how," asked Yamcha. "Your planet has been gone for so long and you were so positive there were no survivors out there, other than the ones now around us." No one pointed out that Goten was the one male missing.

"Perhaps there are more than I had thought. For years all I was concerned about was growing stronger not the growing number of Saiyans."

"She is very young," stated Piccolo.

"Yes and very powerful," Goku said while he gingerly got up. To be able to cause the worlds strongest any amount of pain meant you were strong, even if it was his most vulnerable spot.

"She said she MADE Goten leave, but how," angrily Trunks asked. He was the only one still overly angry about this new girl. The others seemed more curious and that made Trunks angrier.

"There is only one way to find out, ask." The Z-Fighters looked at Goku, who had his eyes closed. He was looking for her. He reached out; _she's not even trying to hide it._ Then his eyes snapped open at her location.

Gohan sensing his father's fear asked, "Where is she?"

"Visiting your mother."

Goten did, by accident, end up at her parents place. It had always been a place of peace, of love, of good food and of comfort. _Mom had always made it clear it was abundant and all were welcome_. So in a time of rescue she went to the one place she could go._ Only now dad would be out for blood and even mom couldn't stop him. Dad should never have taught me the technique when I asked for my 18__th__ birthday._ Since her dad had been gone for a lot of his birthdays and was going to actually be around for one Goku had told Goten he could have anything he wanted. Goten had told him he wanted to know the IT technique. It had taken the whole year right up to his next birthday to learn it. Now it came in handy.

Since you have to picture where you are going for accurate landing is why Goten was at the back door leading to the kitchen. Looking through the window Goten saw her mom preparing for the afternoon meal. Through the door Goten could smell the food cooking; luring and insisting her to go in. Goten stopped herself, _I can't go in, I would only freak mom out. Being a stranger and all I might get the frying pan. And dad may have already figured out where I am. _She felt a tug and knew her father had located her ki. _And here he comes. _Goten lowered her ki and hid behind a bush._ Who knew that a higher ki takes more concentration and will power to lower. I got to either get used to it lowered or show myself. _But when her dad materialized not only did he have himself but all the Z fighters with him. _Great there goes a calm 'how do' to a fight wanting to start._ Goten decided it would be healthier to wait to see how everyone would react before she tried talking to her parents.

Goku was the first to crash into the house in search of his wife. He didn't even bother to use the door but went through the wall. Chi-chi had spun in surprise as her wall came crumbling down. Frying pan now in hand, for defense, she squinted to see who was there. As the dust settled Goku was standing there with the most fearsome scowl Chi-chi had ever seen. And she had seen them all, but this one actually scared her.

"Goku," she asked nervously. But he didn't seem to hear her. Then when he saw her his face relaxed and he rushed over, lifted her off the floor and hugged her.

"Chi-chi, you're alright," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, why won't I be?" If Goku had seen her face it would have been to see it with a hint of laughter at his obvious concern, and then the quick fading into anger as she remembered her destroyed kitchen. It was the anger that Goku faced as he pulled back to stare at his wife.

"Look at what you have done to my kitchen. Don't you remember how long it took to renovate it from the last time you destroyed it. How am I to cook anything remotely edible if you keep destroying things."

Goku had grown accustomed to the look and ignored her yelling. "No one has been here? A young girl?" As he spoke his eyes flicked over her features to make sure she was ok. Chi-Chi took a moment to collect herself, it's not often Goku interrupts her tantrums.

"No. No one has been here since you and Goten left this morning." At the mention of their second son's name Goku's face fell. Chi-chi, from experience, knew when Goku didn't have a smile on his face something was wrong. And when he worried she worried. And she usually had to force the info out of him to be able to know what was going on.

"What's going on," as she asked she motioned to the rubble. "And where are our sons?"

"We better sit down for this." Was all he said as he led her to what was left of the table and chairs.

Goku told her how he and Goten had split up soon after leaving the house; himself to spar with Vegeta and he assumed Goten to see Trunks.

"It had only been an hour when I noticed off in the distance the sky turning dark and the power of the dragon appearing. I couldn't remember if anyone had said they were going to summon him so I knew it wasn't someone from our group. Vegeta and I took off to check it out. While on the way we were talking about who it could have been."

"Who was it" she asked, her hands covering her husband's.

"That's the thing, the dragon is so powerful we couldn't identify who had called him. It wasn't until we were getting closer that I felt Goten. He was nervous, so I speed up a little. But then Vegeta fell to the ground and I followed. A hot pain was cursing through my back and my tail was back." As if proving the fact he swung his brown colored tail in front of her face.

Chi-chi smiled at the memories of Goku and her as children and his tail; the first time she meet him she had pulled it so hard he had fallen off Nimbus. She laughed at the memory of his hurt expression.

"When Vegeta regained his footing he also had a tail. And Goten's ki had disappeared." This last statement brought her full force out of dream land and into full protective mama mode.

"WHAT!" She had stood up so fast that her chair toppled over. Goku could tell this could turn ugly.

"Now Chi let me finish." He picked her chair up and placed his now pale wife into it.

"M… m…my Goten is gone?" She was about ready to go into hysterics and Goku always hated to see girls cry so he knew he had to do something.

"We're not sure. I could only pinpoint Goten before the pain and when we got to the site he was already gone. Someone else could have been making the wishes."

"So why are you here instead of finding out what happened to Goten?"

"The dragon was gone when we arrived and there stood a young girl. She has an incredible power level," after a slight pause he added, "and a tail."

"A tail, as in a saiyan tail?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah we're pretty sure she's a Saiyan. She was wearing Saiyan under armor and the tail looked Saiyan. When I asked her what happened to Goten she said 'I made him go away' all the while looking bored." Just remembering her non-chalant way of saying it Goku's anger built again. It was Chi-Chi's wail of "OH NO" that calmed him down. He stood himself and picked her up into his arms and sat back down holding her tight.

"I tried to make her tell me what she did to him, but she kicked me and escaped."

"Goku, you are the most powerful being on earth and a mere girl escaped by kicking you," her voice was doubting it. _At least her hysterics are gone_ thought Goku.

Aloud he said, "she kicked me in the groin." Under his breath he said, "very dirty and unfair." It wasn't meant for Chi-Chi's ears but she heard it any way and had a little giggle over Goku's hurt voice. _Just like Goku to want everyone to play fair._

"Before I could recover she vanished. She knows the IT somehow. When I could stand I sensed her out and she was here."

Chi-Chi's face had gone paler at the mention of the girl being here, and Goku held her tighter. Her voice was shaky when she spoke next, "that's why you asked if I had seen a girl. She was here and I didn't even know it."

"At least she didn't have time to hurt you. Now she's hiding her ki and could be anywhere."

"But how did she know where we live?"

"My guess is she forced it out of Goten before she…" he couldn't finish, he still held out hope that their son was still alive. "I need to find her and she isn't getting away until all I need to know has been forced out of her."

The malice in her husband's voice was unheard of and made Chi-chi shiver. _Now I know why he channels all of it into fighting._

"Chi I want you to go to Roshi's until we can get the gang together and then go to the lookout. I'll find her and bring her there to explain herself."

"But Goku…" he didn't let her finish, "no buts this time. I need to know you are safe."

"Safe….Safe! You think I'm going to be safe on the same island as that pervert?"

The statement made Goku chuckle in spite of the situation. His wife always did know how to lighten his heart. He hugged her once more then led her outside.


	3. Chapter 3: Help!

First things first this is an AU fanfiction and slightly yaoi. Plus I don't own any DBZ characters.

_Italic denotes thoughts._

_**Bold italics mental talking between people.**_

**Bold denotes the Dragon speaking**

(Inside these are my thoughts and comments)

Chapter Three:

Help!

The gang had strayed outside when Chi-chi started to yell at Goku for destroying her kitchen. They all knew she would hurt someone with a stray pan and no one wanted it to be them.

Trunks was the only one who didn't go inside. His despair over Goten missing and his anger over the new potential, female, threat was making it had to keep his ki down. _Goku let her get away, he let his son's killer go._ Trunks keep seeing that knowing smirk of triumph she wore when asked about Goten. It was the same look his father wore when he was done pounding Trunks to prove a point.

_That bitch knows something and she's not going to give it up without a fight. I hope it's with me and I get to break her._ In sync with his thoughts he slams his fist into a nearby tree, splintering it in the process.

"Calm down," his father told him. Trunks had been so in his own world he didn't even notice his father approaching.

"Calm! You want me to be calm." He laughed and it wasn't one of gaiety, but of anger. Trunks knew he was acting loony but he had to vent his frustration somehow. The thought of his best friend never being around again was making him that way. _Who knew that it would take him disappearing for me to notice him? _Not that he didn't notice him, Trunks just took the fact that Goten was always around somewhere for granted. _What would be really helpful is to hit something_ he thought. _Someone would be better, preferably a dark haired, tailed, evil female._ (Has there ever been a female villain before, besides 18? Not boys who look like girls, but actually female?)

As if reading Trunks mind and feelings his father's fist smashed into his face. Rubbing his shocked expression from his face he looked at Vegeta. It wasn't an overly powerful hit but enough to get his attention.

"You. Me. Spar. NOW." Vegeta was pointing to the distance. Trunks only nodded and proceeded to follow his father.

As they walked away Goku and a pale Chi-Chi joined the gang outside. Goku noticed the two walking away and asked about it. Krillin told him about Trunks break down and Vegeta's command of a spar. Goku looked a little sad that he wasn't invited but a slight tug on his sleeve brought him back to his present dilemma, find Goten's supposed killer.

Goku walked over to where Yamcha and Krillin stood. He told the how he wanted all other Z gang family members to be notified and safe from this new girl. He didn't know how bad she was but everyone's safety was upmost in his mind.

"If you could take Chi-Chi to Roshi's place that would be helpful. Also if you could gather the others up to the lookout. In, say, two hours we'll meet there and inform them on what's going on."

"Ok, Goku," Yamcha was leery of his new job "ALL of them?" The fighter turned sports player was dreading the flight he'll have. Mentally he went over who he had to contact: Roshi, Oolong, 18, Marron, Launch, Puar, Bulma, Bunny, Dr. Briefs, Bra, Videl, Pan, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, Mr. Satan, Uub, and the Ox-King. He shook his head thinking, _it'll be a snap cause most of those people live with each other or close by._ Goku's "yeah" pulled him out of his thoughts. Yamcha's reply was, "ok no problem." He took off after saying so with Chi-Chi under his arm.

Krillin came up to Goku and asked, "anything I could do to help?"

Goku looked at his long time friend and for the first time Krillin saw despair; first time ever. There had been of joy, excitement, rage, and anger but with Goku, who hid most feelings well, despair was new. Trying to reassure him Krillin said, "I'm sure Goten is fine, probably snoozing somewhere." He patted Goku on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Krillin. It would be great if you could help me look for that girl."

"I'm on it Goku."

"Thanks buddy."

"Dad?" Gohan had also never seen his dad like this. When he had gone SSJ right away and took the girl by the throat Gohan had been shocked. There was no hint of the playful man in heat of battle; it was a side Gohan had never seen. Since coming back from training Uub Goku was much more family focused than ever before. Even the slightest hint of harm coming to his family could set him off. Actually it reassured Gohan that his dad was going to stick around longer.

"I'm fine Gohan; just a little shook up. But I'll be fine once I can get some answers from that girl." His face held that determined look he got when he went after a goal.

"Dad?" Gohan asked again.

"Uh?" Goku asked back a little distracted

"We need her alive and able to speak." Goku looked at Gohan perplexed and shocked.

Then he gave a chuckle and said, "don't worry, even with two broken legs she'll live."

Gohan, Krillin, and Tien fell over in shock. When they got back up Goku was chuckling and scratching the back of his head.

"Gohan, I'm not going to hurt her I promise. This morning was a shock. I only want to talk to her. See if she knows anything about Goten."

"That's good to hear." Gohan sighed in relief. As much as he wanted to hurt her for insinuating she may have done harm to Goten, but the last thing he wanted was for anyone to get hurt when it could have been avoided.

"I'm going to break up that spar and get those two to help," Goku stated.

"If Trunks is cooled off enough," stated Piccolo. He had been silently watching these humans that he had known for so long panic when he could have just told them where to go. Being part of a former guardian he still picked up things he shouldn't, but the evil side of him was having fun watching them run around like chickens about to die.

"Is that what that's about? Goten was that close to him? Go figure losing him would affect him so much." Saying that Goku walked off to where the Saiyan Princes were sparring.

The others watched as Goku walked right between two fists aimed at each opponent, caught each one effortlessly, and began to talk. Gohan had to laugh at Vegeta's face; he looked ready to burst. His face was red and it looked like steam could be coming out of his ears. Obviously Goku didn't listen well or just didn't care that Vegeta has spoken about hating it when people, especially the 'stupid baka,' interrupted his spars. Vegeta looked like he was still fuming when the three started back towards the house.

"Ok, so we all felt what the girl's ki felt like. Spread out and check as far as you can go in two hours. At that time we'll meet at the lookout and discuss where to go from there." Goku knew all about strategy from fighting and this seemed the best way to look.

"Sounds good," Krillin said.

"Fine," grumbled Vegeta, probably miffed that Goku not only stopped his spar but also was bossing him around.

Tien, Piccolo, and Trunks really didn't respond; the first two nodded in agreement and Trunks didn't care to. The tick in his cheek told them all he would rather not say anything right now less they wanted to hear, "I'm ready to hurt someone not find them."

"Then in two hours. Good luck." Goku was getting ready to take off.

"Uh, and if we do find her?" asked Krillin. His question stopped Goku mid leap.

"Oh yeah." He thought for a second then continued with, "flare your ki three times and we'll all know you need help." All the others nodded in agreement, except Trunks, again. Only Goku noticed this time and stated sternly, "we need her ALIVE."

The two men stared at each other, both looks intense, both unblinking. Goku broke it by saying, "Goten is my son. He is your best friend. But the only way we are going to find out what happened to him we need that girl alive." He let Trunks absorb the info then went on, "I need you to focus on finding Goten and not on revenge. Can you do that?"

Trunks looked like he would object but he lowered his gaze and nodded. He added an "ok" to confirm he had heard Goku and acknowledge his agreement. Goku thumped him on the back and then took to the skies. The others followed suit but heading in different directions.

Meanwhile

Goten was crying more than she had been as a he. Still suppressing her ki was causing her to get a headache on top of that. At least she could cry without being thought as being weak.

She had hid when the gang had showed up in her parents' yard. She was going to IT right out but her curiosity got the better of her so she had hid behind some bushes and lowered her ki way past the level of a human. She wanted to see what would happen.

At first all the gang except trunks went into the house then all came back out in a hurry. Goten could hear why, her mom was in a fit about the wall her dad just destroyed.

But Goten's eyes were turned to Trunks. He was pacing, his fists clenched, his face in anger, and his ki flaring. _He thinks I hurt me. At least now I know he has some sort of feelings for me, or the boy me. The friend he knew._

A crack brought her out of her messed up thoughts. Not ten feet from her Trunks had punched a tree and thought that he imaged her new face as the target. Vegeta told him to be calm and Trunks yelled back at him resulting in Vegeta hitting Trunks in the face.

That's when Goten thought, _I have to get out of here. _ She looked around looking for a way to leave. So far all the rest of the gang was still milling about and in strategic positions to watch the sky and the house at the same time. _Where would I even go from here? _ Then the image of her other mother came to mind, Bulma. She was the next best thing Goten had for a mother figure. Since Goten was little the female scientist was literally another mother to 'him' and 'he' sometimes would go to her for advice if Chi-chi had no idea how to handle it. So making up her mind she placed two fingers to her forehead and thought of Capsule Corporation (CC).

Mrs. Briefs, or Bunny, was in the garden and happily told Goten were to find Bulma; in the lab where else.

_Bulma will help me, _she kept saying to herself as she walked down the stairs. _She will, she has to._

The further Goten went into the CC underground lad areas the louder the banging and cursing became. "Damn Vegeta, always beating the shit out of my bots. Jerk, swine, bastard…" on and on Bulma vented.

Goten smiled though at the moment she felt like crying. As much as Bulma and Vegeta fought they really did love each other. They had a weird sort of bond that most Saiyans get when married; the fight and make up sex kind. _That's what I want just not with the fighting. But if everyone thinks I'm a bad guy, correction bad girl, how am I to get someone to fall in love with me?_ She shook her head at herself, _that's what you get for playing Vegeta games._

Love, it was the whole reason he became a she in the first place. Goten had never felt right as a boy. Kissing girls as a felt wrong and a little disgusting, and the thought of kissing a guy as a guy was just as bad. He had always wondered what it felt like for a girl to be kissed by a guy. The thought had never left as he matured and so he made the wish. Now he can find out.

Goten had absently knocked on the door.

"They'll be done when I'm good and ready. Do you hear me Vegeta!"

Goten knocked again this time alert from the yelling that was almost comparable to Chi-Chi's. The door flew open with a "what!" Bulma hadn't really looked to see who it was when she screamed this. But when she looked and saw a young woman standing there she was quick to make amends.

"Sorry, I didn't realize they would be sending you so soon. Come in." as the young lady walked in she thought, _if I had been paying closer attention Vegeta would not have knocked but just barged right in_. Aloud she said, "I hope you're the expert on engine removal and redesign?" No answer came, just a dazed look. "No. Well I'm Bulma Briefs and you are?"

"I'm not sure." And Goten lost it. The tears started and she couldn't seem to stop them. That got Bulma up faster than Goten had ever seen her move, even if through blurry vision. "Oh, honey what's the matter?"

Goten blubbered out the entire story. She went as far back as the weird feelings had. At age 12 he had felt odd, and then at age 16 knew he was in love with his best friend, and then at age 19 vowed never to kiss another girl let alone go out with one. And now at 25 wished himself into a girl so to experience a true true loves kiss, thus leading the Z gang to think she was an enemy and how she came to be crying on Bulma on her lab floor. So really EVERYTHING.

So this is how Goten was crying more than she/he ever had before.

"o.o…Go…Goten?" Bulma asked. She had not said a word after the young girl started to cry and tell of her life. At first Bulma had no idea who the Saiyan looking girl was or why she would be crying to her, but as the story unfolded and became detailed she was shocked to realize it was Goten. Goten as a girl in the Saiyan under armor she created.

At the sound of "Goten" the girl nodded. Bulma's mouth was hanging low to the ground. Here in front of her was a very pretty girl version of Goten; a crying mess of a girl but Goten, who was now crying softly and not gushing as much.

Dazed for only a few moments, she is a genius after all, Bulma took Goten's hand and said, "oh Goten."

"Bulma I don't know what to do." She hiccupped after saying this.

"Let me handle that. You just try to get calm. So the gang is after you because apparently you are a threat. More precisely Goten's supposed killer with extreme power." She paused to take a breath then stopped to think. _Boy what I won't give to test the female Saiyan who actually trained._ "Goten how is it that they haven't tracked you here if your ki is higher?"

"I'm constantly holding it down, but soon they will locate me because the stress of doing so is making me hurt."

"Hurt? Hum…that will not do. Come off that floor and into a chair with you. I think I might have a solution to your ki problem." Bulma had her pointer finger tapping her chin as she thought.

Bulma helped pull a surprisingly light Goten up and guided her to a chair. Goten was calmer since spilling the beans, though some tears still leaked out but now they were more from stress and her growing headache.

Hiccups were coming more frequent now (always happens to me after I have a good cry) as she asked, "how…how are yo…you going to help me? Ki is ea...easy to manipulate but ha...hard to control." It was one of the first lessons Goku had taught Goten about the IT technique.

Bulma gave a smug smile, "it so happens I have been perfecting a ki suppressant device and it's been ready for year but you Saiyans would not let me experiment on you. One mishap a long time ago and never again; bunch of babies." She muttered the last bit to herself. She was digging through a packed file cabinet muttering other things about the race of baby Saiyans when she gave a great "whoop" and came up with a silver bracelet in her hand.

Bulma handed it to Goten. She turned it over and over looking at the intricate design at every angle. "How does it work," she finally asked.

"Ah that's the cool part," Bulma started to boast, "no batteries needed. It works off your body temp, more importantly you ki." So saying she take it back and slaps it onto Goten's wrist.

"Whoa…" Goten began to protest.

"Relax," Bulma says as she locks the ends together with a snap and a little green gem lights up. "See here, "she points to the gem, "this indicates that you have a pulse and sufficient ki to sustain the bracelet."

Bulma takes a step back as she continues, "the ki restraint band will now lower your ki to that of a normal humans, all without taxing you physically."

Goten was still too nervous to let her ki down and Bulma must have noticed for she said, "let go Goten. The band has already lowered you ki. Can't you feel the tug?"

Goten nodded. She could feel a tug and it wasn't an external one but internal. Plus the headache was getting worse. So Goten let go; doing so she flinched as if expecting her dad to IT next to her and pummel information out of her. But nothing happened.

Bulma also flinched when she noticed Goten's face relax when she let go. Bulma didn't tell Goten that the extent of ki the bracelet could withstand was never tested, cause of baby Saiyans. Bulma was glad it didn't explode from the high ki Goten must have to scare the gang. Now she was smiling and she said, "see no one came. Now try flaring you ki in warning, say three times."

Goten shrugged and tried it; still nothing. Bulma sighed in relief of no explosions and Goten sighed with no pummeling forth coming.

"Bulma you really are a genius."

"Thank you Goten. This should help get the gang off you tail for awhile."

"How did you know I got my tail back?" Goten sounded shocked.

Again first thoughts of how she would love to test a Saiyan with a tail came to mind, and then she actually thought about what Goten said. "What?" she asked.

"It was one of my wishes. Plus everything I would need as a girl."

Bulma was going to ask what that meant, but a yell from upstairs startled both women.

"BULMA!" it was Yamcha. Goten looked panicked. "They found me," she said scared.

"No, I think it's just Yamcha." Bulma tried to sound convincing.

"But he was there after I made my wishes. He say me as this," she gestured to her new body. "He saw me as a threat." Now she was pacing like a caged animal ready to pounce at any moment, or flee like one.

Bulma walked over to Goten, took her by the shoulders, looked her in the eyes, gave her a little shake, and said, "go home."

"What! People may still be there and I want to live…"

"No! Go to where you live."

"Oh yeah, my home, my apartment."

"It's the last place the gang would look for you, your killer, you know what I mean. It may be some time before they realize to check there."

"BULMA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Again from Yamcha.

"Go!" she demanded it his time cause he sounded closer.

"Ok" Goten replied weakly.

"And Goten," the younger looked at the older in the eyes, "if you need help call anytime."

"Thanks Bulma." Goten didn't know why but she felt it but she had to do it; she hugged Bulma. "Thanks a lot." And then Bulma was standing alone.

"You're welcome," she said to the air.

That's how Yamcha found her, spacing out. "Bulma, why didn't you answer me?"

"I was busy," she said when his words brought her out of the daze.

"At least you ok, physically." He whispered the last part. "Geez I could just see it now when I told Vegeta that you were nowhere to be found or worse dead; I would be dead."

"What's up?" Bulma asked trying to sound intrigued.

"Goku wants us all to meet up at the look out. And the he'll tell us all about it."

"Ok," aloud and inside, _must be about Goten._

"Could you get your parents and Bra together? Goku wants everyone safe, I mean up there." _Ah so they still feel she is a threat._

"Yeah, give me a few minutes. How about we meet you on the front lawn?"

"Ok" he said and walked out.

"Men," she said when he was gone. "It's been years since a bad guy and the first person to appear remotely strong is a threat. What idiots. Kill them then ask questions. Well not this time." Bulma had a plan.

Sorry it took so long to get this out I hope you all like it. If you must know I also updated a few things in chapters one and two. It may help to re-read those. Any suggestions or comments are welcome. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Lookout

First things first this is an AU fanfiction and slightly yaoi. Plus I don't own any DBZ characters.

_Italic denotes thoughts._

_**Bold italics mental talking between people.**_

**Bold denotes the Dragon speaking**

(Inside these are my thoughts and comments)

Chapter Four:

Lookout

Goten landed on her apartment porch after hurriedly leaving Bulma at CC. It was all quiet here. _Good no one has thought to look for me here, yet._ Goten shook her head in disappointment in herself and reached to open the door. _Duh, they all think I killed myself and so male Goten wouldn't be making a stop home._ She was still getting used to the idea that she was in fact a lady and not a man. You think after the emotion break down at CC she would be a little more used to it. But she had only been a she for a few short hours and had been a guy for over 25 years. If she was still having some issues how were the other people in her life going to react.

Bulma had seemed ok with it surprisingly happy to help. But she had always been that way with Goten and Trunks; helping them get out of one mishap after another. It was Goten's family she was worried about. As much as her mom talked about always wanting a daughter would she be fine with losing a son to gain one. Gohan was hard to read sometimes so he could go either not liking it or being fine with it; it just depended on his thought process for the day. Goku would need like a minute to think about it and he would be happy, especially if she were to train with him; that's just how he was easy going. The rest of the gang Goten knew would take longer to come to terms but in the end, could be years, they would be ok with it to.

So deep in her thoughts she was that Goten did notice her apartment being crammed with stuff. It took tripping over a pile of folded clothes to come out of her mind. She looked around in amazement at all the clothes, shoe boxes, purses, hats, coats, unmentionables, and more piled high in her living room. _The dragon was very generous with this wish. _Some of the things she saw weren't even on her mental list of things to get. She certainly hadn't known a thing about purses and shoes but there they were matching coats that were hanging on her entrance hooks.

Goten slowly mad her way to the bathroom, sidestepping piles so they wouldn't fall over. When she opened the door the room was likewise like the living room, piles of new items lined the sink, around the tub base, and even filled the tub. Some items were new to Goten and others she recognized from her watching either her mom or Videl get ready. Some included makeup, hair styling contraptions, and styling gels and mousses. Some of the items again she had no idea what they were and figured she would ask Bulma to help her with those items.

It all was a little overwhelming and never did she think the dragon would think of it all. "Thank you," she said aloud, even if right now the dragon couldn't hear her, "you are very considerate."

In the kitchen, thank Dende, it was clear of things. She dreaded going in there thinking the dragon would have left her all kinds of cooking utensils. As much as she enjoyed cooking it was not all she ever cared about. Goten had been just as adamant to Chi-Chi about learning to cook as she was to Goku about training; practice made one better at the job.

On the counter Goten noticed a few items were lined up. The first she picked up was a new birth certificate. The name of the girl on the paper was Tena Son, daughter of Goku Son and Chi-Chi Son formerly of the Ox clan. "My name is Tena and my parents are still my parents (I pronounce Tena as ten-a. I wanted to keep it as close to Go-ten as I could)." Next she picked up the driver's license. The picture was of a smiling Tena in a green outfit.

"Nice picture, I wonder when it was taken." It was totally a thing the old Goten would say; not very funny but just the sort of thing to make her chuckle, feel relaxed, and more herself.

Next on the counter were a few newspaper clippings; all from the classified section. The first one read as follow: help wanted. New club going up. Need singers both male and female. Must be over the age of 21 and be able to work nights well into the morning. Contact Jenny at 555-1234 to set up an audition time. _A singing job would be just what I could do._ Singing was what she really cared about then cooking. So it was no surprise when she read the second clipping and it read as follows: help wanted. Deli reopening under new management. Need servers with cooking experience. Applicants hand in a resume to John at Main Street location in Satan City, building 530 ground floors. _Two jobs that I would love to do. That dragon is way awesome._

The next clipping was from the housing section of the classifieds, it read: Small house for Sale by rent to own. Two bedroom, 1 ½ bathroom, full sized kitchen with appliances, living room furnished, storage space, and car port. A nice view of the landscape with a patio to sit outside. Call Rachel at 555-4321 to view the space and file an application. Back ground check will be issued for all applicants. _And a new place to live. I hadn't even thought that far ahead._

Next on the counter was a cell phone. _Mine as well use it, _she thought. She called each number on the clippings and set up appointments for both two days from now. The deli job although, needed her resume and she would have to print one up and drop it off when she could.

Always with a new phone Goten played around with it to see what it offered, so when Goten scrolled through the contacts she was amazed that all the people she knew were listed. _Better call Bulma and let her know my new number and let her know how it's going._ The call was short and nerve racking for Goten. While on the phone Bulma had asked if she could tell the other females the truth about Goten's disappearance. At first Goten didn't really want them to know but Bulma convinced her that by having the woman know would help in her cause to get the men to accept her. The theory that behind any great man is the powerful influence on a woman always worked on the Z gang. Goten had agreed and ended her call to Bulma on a somewhat happy note.

So by late morning Goten had become Tena. Tena had two jobs lined up and a prospective home to live in. And soon all the gang woman will know about Tena really being Goten. _A lot for one girl to do in a short time. Even if most had been done by the dragon._

Meanwhile at the lookout

The women and the few men at the lookout were bored. First their morning routines were disrupted by Yamcha who took them to Roshi's Island and then they all piled into 2 air cars to take a ride to the lookout. And there they sat for awhile and caught up, but after that they went their separate ways. Not a one knew what was going on and it was and it was driving them bonkers.

Everyone except Bulma and Chi-Chi that is. Both knew a side to the story but couldn't share it. Chi-Chi knew Goku's side and Bulma knew Goten's side. Together they could figure out a way to solve the dilemma but the story was not theirs to share. Bulma's plan was simple; tell the ladies what was going on and they can help control their respective husbands. Only she would need Goten's permission.

As if reading her mind her cell phone started vibrating. Bulma didn't recognize the number, but it had to be someone she knew because just not anyone had this number. She answered with a "Hello Bulma Briefs here."

"Hey Bulma, its me." even with the short time they had spoken Bulma knew the voice belonged to Goten.

"Hey girl," Bulma began because she didn't want anyone to know who she was talking to. "am I ever glad to hear from you?"

"But we just talked an hour ago."

"Yeah I know, but I really need to ask you a favor."

"If I can I will be happy to help," Goten said sincerely.

"Good. I want to tell the girls about you." She had turned away from on looking group. She had whispered it, too.

"Why?" asked Goten hesitantly?

"It might be easier if they hear from someone they recognize, plus if we convince the woman they in turn can convince the men. Call it the chain of command by pain of frying pans." They both laughed. All the women knew the power of the pan. Chi-Chi had shared the secret with them some time ago; if your man is out of line a little whack to the head with a pan puts them in line. She told them it worked on any male of any age. Evil may spur the men into battle with never a thought of retreat, but their wives could make them flee in terror like cowards at the mere mention of flying frying pans.

"I'm fine with it than, Bulma. Could you tell my mom first...?" Goten had paused before she asked," and in private." Who know how Chi-Chi would react to the news.

"Sure thing, kiddo. By the way what are you calling your female self?"

"Tena Son."

"That's pretty. Did you think of it?"

"No the dragon gave it to me and lots of other stuff. You may need to help me figure out how some of this stuff works." Goten was thinking of the bras and the feminine hygiene products. Two items the male Goten had NEVER experienced before.

"Will do…Tena," Bulma added as an afterthought.

"Thanks, Bulma." Relief could be heard in the younger woman's voice.

"I'll call you when I'm done telling them. Oh yeah, why did you call in the first place?"

"I just wanted you to know my new number."

"Oh ok, thanks. Talk to ya later."

"Ok now I got to go pack. Bye"

"Bye," Bulma responded and then closed her phone. She was asking herself, _where can I talk to Chi-Chi without anyone hearing her screams? _

"Bulma, if I may suggest a place that's both quiet and private it would be the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Bulma whipped around to see Dende standing behind her. She blushed realizing she hadn't thought to herself, but had actually asked herself out loud. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dende gave her one of those 'do not lie to me young lady' looks, even if he was much younger than her he was the guardian. And he said so. "As the guardian of Earth I am privileged to know and see certain things. And as the dragons keeper ALL wishes go through me for final assurance."

"You…?" Bulma gapped.

"Helped Goten," he finished for her. All Bulma could do was nod.

"He needed those wishes years ago. I just couldn't see him, I mean her, sad anymore. Now enough about me go get Chi-Chi and I'll escort you to the chamber and you can help Goten."

"Tena," Bulma corrected.

"Ah yes," he smirked, "Tena son. Did you know that's what Chi-Chi wanted to name the Goten if he had been born a girl?" he got a head shake. "I thought it would be best if I gave her a wish also." He stopped talking and directed his attention to the left where Bulma knew Chi-Chi would be; through the door and into the lookout kitchens.

She was about to walk off when Dende said, "if push comes to shove I will literally shove the men into a room yet known to them that would make them see the error of their ways and accept Tena." Bulma again could only answer with a head nod. It was a little frightening to hear the guardian, a sweet young Namekian, speak so evilly. He now had the power to ruin or help their lives. _Thank goodness he's on our side_, she thought to herself.

Bulma did indeed find Chi-Chi in the kitchens helping Mr. Popo make lunch for all the present guests and al the future, Saiyan stomachs, to arrive soon. _Anything to get her mind off Goten._

"Hey Chi-Chi, you got a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah," she responded. Chi-Chi had turned from the stove and looked directly at Bulma.

"Not here," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi followed Bulma out of the kitchen and to where Dende stood. He led them to the chamber and opened the door to them. He said, "you have one day inside the chamber, but if you need to come out sooner that is possible, just open the door and step out."

In they went and out they came again in a matter of seconds. Though inside they had spent almost the entire day allotted to them. Let's just say Chi-Chi needed all that time to vent and scream. As she came out she was relaxed and as poised as ever.

"Should I just drag the rest of the gals in one by one or should we scare the boys by disappearing for awhile as a group?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma.

"It wouldn't matter. We would be gone for only seconds and then right back out. The change wouldn't register to them." Bulma sounded bummed about that. she really thought that would be a great way to get the boys attention.

"So individual or group?" Chi-Chi asked again.

"Group," Bulma responded. "that way we get it done quicker and we don't have to worry about the guys showing up before we have a pan, I mean plan." Both women laughed at the mistake.

"those may still be needed knowing how stubborn some of the guys are." Chi-Chi was still giggling a little.

"I'll go get them," Bulma volunteered. "The girls not the pans. Wait here, I think you're still shaken up."

"Thanks, Bulma," Chi-Chi began, "for everything." She was mentioning the help Bulma had given Goten when she thought she had nowhere else to go. Bulma nodded and went off to find the gals.

It took five minutes to find and corral all of them into the hall before the chamber. They had spread out after the first half hour of catching up. Some had been exploring because they had never been to the lookout before. Bulma said not a word as she held the door open and extended her hand for them to enter. This is how they entered: Chi-Chi, Videl, Pan age 13, Bunny, Bra age 15, Launch, Violett age 25 (Tien & Launches daughter), Mint & Olive ages 10 (also Tien & Launches daughters), Puar, 18, Marron age 15, and Eilise age 7 (Krillin & 18 daughter). Bulma closed the door behind her and second later, again, they all came back out.

18 had been the only female to lift an eyebrow in question when they entered. Her curiosity was always leading her down unexpected paths; one being her falling for Krillin and having two daughters with him and expecting a third child. 18 had found out earlier in the day and still had yet to tell Krillin. He would be happy and she hoped it would be a boy so he can be ecstatic. Her new goal in life since being wished back had been to make her mate happy and so far she had. Her curiosity sated she walked out of the chamber laughing at the unexpected turn of events. Yes, it was weird but she couldn't wait to see how it all played out. She desperately wanted to interfere and give a push here and there, but all the woman had promised not to meddle unless asked.

So now all the women knew about the wishes and Goten being Tena. Now they had to hash out a plan to convince the men Tena was on their side.

"So, Bulma, you don't want the guys to know Tena was, I mean is, Goten. Why not?" asked Videl. They were all lounging in the main sitting room watching Bulma pace back and forth.

"Right," she answered Videls first statement and then continued, "they'll flip and possibly end the best thing that has happened to that boy since he met Goku for the first time when he was eight." The others nodded in agreement. They had all seen how Goten had been acting lately; withdrawn and lonely.

"We've all worried about him. We wonder when he would meet that nice girl and settle down, but he never did. And yet when she was crying in front of me and spilling her guts I saw it, that glow of content that I haven't seen on the boy for a long time." Bulma shook her head in sadness. "Let the men get used to her as a new powerful ally of Saiyan descent and when Tena is ready she will tell." She laughed after a moment and then explained her outburst, "they'll be as mad as hornets on a rainy day, but they'll take it a lot easier with the knowledge that all along Tena had been a friend."

"More time to accept her," said Pan, of all people. She was the one who in the chamber had a hard time accepting that her loveable uncle was now her aunt. Being a tomboy was hard enough without adding another female to tell her how she isn't girly enough. Put the more the others had told her that because Goten had been a man for so long he/she would feel the same way Pan did and perhaps that would bring them closer. Pan was excited to train with her new aunt.

"Yes, that's the hope anyway."

Chi-Chi was the only one not to agree with that. "What about Trunks? If, and I stress IF, he falls for Tena, and then finds out who she really was don't you think he'll be madder than most and may not forgive her. It might be more than Trunks can handle."

Bulma stomped her foot at Chi-Chi's statement. "My son is smart enough to know when he's got a good thing. He's known Goten his whole life. He will be drawn to Tena because they will have that connection. Trunks will want to be with someone he is totally comfortable with, right?" she was rambling a little either in a way to convince them or herself, but either way she was nervous. And when Bulma is nervous everyone should be.

"I think you're right," said 18. It was the only statement she had made on the situation, and laughter did not count.

"What?" Everyone asked, sweat dropping.

"Well, think about it. The two 'boys' have never been apart. They were literally made for each other, except they were both boys. One realized it and made a move to accomplish his heart's desire. Imagine how the one will long for the others companionship and will naturally be drawn together." It was the most any of the other girls had ever heard 18 say since her wedding to Krillin, even Marron. So all their mouths were obviously hanging open. Dazed as they all were 18 continued, "the worst will be that trunks will be mad for a little while, but after a good think and perhaps some head banging he'll accept what his heart is telling him; he always had a thing for the girl in the first place. And all will be as right as rain," she said the last part in a sing song voice full of cynical tones.

Again silence. 18 glared at all the woman saying, "what! Just because I was a brainless killing machine and you all think I don't pay attention or don't care doesn't mean I don't? I do. You are the only friends I've ever had. If this is what all you want then I'm in it to help." She crossed her arms and almost, almost, looked like a tear could fall.

Bulma was the first to respond with, "we never thought that you were brainless, did we ladies?" the others shook their heads. "We just never knew how to ask you to come over and socialize. Let's face it you would rather pummel Vegeta any day to chit chats in the park. And honestly we wouldn't want you any other way." Bulma smiled in acknowledgement and the other ladies nodded even more enthusiastically.

Now 18 looked like she might burst into tears. _They have accepted me, _she was thinking, _I just didn't realize it._ Just a few days prior she and Krillin were talking about how she needed to hang with the other Z gang gals more often and 18 had yelled back that they never invited her. Now she knew why.

"Mom? You ok?" asked Marron. Being closer to 18 than the others she felt comfortable asking. She noticed her mom was much more emotional lately. _Maybe she is picking up more human effects as she ages._ Marron was always hopeful that her mom would never go back to being evil. She had heard the stories from a lot of the other member's point of views and that of her parents and decided she was happy with this version of her mom. Though her parents often talked about what to do if 18 ever did lose it again and started to kill people. Marron shuddered at how her mom had said clearly, "kill me," to Krillin, who just nodded sadly to agree.

"Yeah, I will be" was 18's answer. _In another six months when I have this baby._ With each of her previous pregnancies she had experienced new emotions that never went away. It took all the pregnancies to adapt to them also. With Marron it had been laughter and happiness and with Eilise it had been empathy and compassion. And now with this baby it was going to be sadness in joy and sadness in tragedy. _Great just what I need to be an endless watering pot._ Though the thought of being able to show Krillin in another way that she loved him would be fantastic.

"18's right," said Videl, "the boys did seem to complete each other. Tena will be perfect for Trunks." 18 smiled in gratitude at Videl's agreement.

"So…who's' hungry?" Chi-Chi's non-sequitur of often usage moved the subject from an uncomfortable looking 18 to herself. It always worked for her boys and always made the woman laugh to see those men race for the table. Memories right now is what helped lighten the mood. And it did make them all laugh.

So all the woman made their way to the dining room which was full of food. Some of the other family members were there, mainly the younger boys who weren't allowed to fly over 100 miles without parental supervision. Namely the mischievous ones. They were: Gohan and Videl's only boy Garen age seven, Tien and Launches boys; Indigo age 20, Cyan and Ecru ages 15. Also present were: Master Roshi with Oolong looking at dirty magazines, Mr. Satan talking with a perplexed Ox-King, Dr. Briefs talking to himself, Chiaotzu talking with Yamcha, Korin playing chess with Yajirobe, Dende standing by Mr. Popo, and surprisingly a lone 17 (did I forget anyone?).

And in the middle of the large room were tables full and bending with food. "This is way too much for us," stated Chi-Chi.

"Mr. Goku told me to have lots of food ready by noon," stated Mr. Popo. "He told me that the men would be starving by then and would need the energy." The people who knew Goku best were laughing.

"That bottomless pit just wants it for himself," said a laughing Chi-Chi. She better than anyone knew him and his appetite. "Let's get what we want quick and let the men fight it out for what's left." She had a mischievous gleam in her eye when she said the last part.

"Good idea" all the women said together which brought out more laughs. And being ladies didn't push and shove while they ran over to the table to fill up their plates. Even with the amount of people in the dining room and that two of them were part Saiyan the food didn't even look like it had been picked through. "Well there goes my plan to torture the men into submission by starvation," said Chi-Chi. Again laughter was ringing loud in the room.

And that's how the men found their families not even a minute later. Goku was glad to see them all together, safe, and obviously happy. Bulma noticed that among the men Trunks was not with them. _If he doesn't show the plan will not work._

The six men greeted the large group with "hello's" all around but not a one greeted their spouses in a proper way; kisses or hugs. No it was straight to the tables of food with them. Except the water drinking Piccolo, he went to stand by a pillar near Dende.

"What did I tell you bottomless pits only thinking of food," Chi-Chi was trying so hard not to laugh but was failing miserably. So were the other ladies. She loved how she knew her husband and that after all these years he still loved food more to the point her cooking.

"Goku could be the world's best food critic if he ever gave up fighting," said Bulma.

"And Vegeta could yet again be his rival," said Chi-Chi. Again all the ladies laughed. It grew a little when they noticed the dumbfounded looks each of the new comers wore. Especially since some of them had food in their open mouths.

"You all seem to be getting along," asked Goku, thankfully after he emptied his mouth of food.

"Well of course we have to, to gang up on all of you," said 18.

"Gang up on us, why?" asked Goku looked confused and afraid all at once. He had made his way over to his wife while speaking. The other men had done likewise splitting up to take seats next to their families. They even remembered to kiss their wives. The only one not to do so was Piccolo, lonely bachelor that he was (don't be sad cause I got plans for this big green hunk of muscle later on).

"That girl you're looking for" stated Bulma.

"What? How did you…"

"We decided you never gave her a chance to explain" Chi-Chi said, cutting Goku off.

"Yes I did…" Goku tried to convince them.

"No, you tired to strangle her first then question why she was where she was," retorted 18 before Goku could finish. He made a pouty face. "I was overcome with anger, that's very rare for me. I over reacted and I regret that. Hey, how did you find out anyway? Did Yamcha tell you?" his face had gone from pouty to curious in a matter of seconds.

The scarred fighter raised his hands up and defended him-self saying, "I haven't talked to any of them since I dropped them off here."

"It wasn't Yamcha; the young lady approached me earlier today."

"WHAT!" Goku actually paused to swallow his food.

"WHEN!" Vegeta uncommonly spit his food out.

"WHY!" asked the other men.

All the latter were asked at the same time.

"She knew about me. She said she knew I knew about Saiyans and might be able to help her. So I did."

"Woman, do you know anything about this girl? Where she comes from? For Dende's sake woman she could have killed you." It seemed as soon as he said the words he regretted saying them.

"Awe, Vegeta," Bulma said all lovey dovey. "She came to me in tears saying she had nowhere else to turn to." Vegeta just humphed at her, Bulma knew he would hug her later. "How could I refuse someone in distress, a fellow female?"

"Easily. It does not excuse the fact that you did not tell me about it when it happened," he said grumpily.

"Well if she hadn't have told me about Goku's reaction I might have." Bulma said back hotly.

"I said I regretted it and I'm sorry. All I want to do is find her and talk to her. That's it." Goku said sincerely.

"If you want I can get a hold of her and you can ask your questions" Bulma said in a questioning way.

"You can do that," asked Goku excitedly. "Tonight?" he asked in afterthought. He looked gleeful at the prospect of talking to the girl now that his anger was cooled. "I would like to apologize as soon as I can," he added. _Damn_, thought Vegeta, _why couldn't he have kept some of that Saiyan attitude of anger and not reverted back to a baka?_

"Just give me a few and I'll be right back." Bulma walked away pulling out her cell and dialing a number.

Meanwhile at Goten's Pad

Goten was trying to put all her new stuff into the capsule, but they seemed to have run out. She had found them in a pile next to the kitchen sink after hanging up with Bulma. And Goten still had to pack at least half of what was left. She would have to get more before she could move. _I'll call Bulma and see if she can get me some._

Her new phone rang as she reached to call Bulma. Looking at the ID it read Bulma Briefs. _Speak of the devil._ Goten hit the accept button and said clearly, "hello Tena here."

"Hey girl it's Bulma. Nice work on the name by the way."

"Thanks, I have to get used to it. How'd you know I was just about to call you. I need some capsules to get all my stuff moved. is it possible you have some industrial size ones I can have?"

"They want to meet you today, right now as a matter of fact." Bulma heard the request but thought that Goku's was bigger. She heard Goten gasp on the other end.

"So soon?" she asked.

"We could stall but Goku really wants to meet you. He's calmed down a lot and he just wants to talk. Plus he just ate so he may be sleepy and relaxed."

"How long have you known him? He gets energized when he eats. He eats right before a fight so he doesn't get tired." Goten sounded like she may hyperventilate from thinking he was going to attack her again.

"Calm down Tena. He said he was sorry for over reacting."

"What am I suppose to tell them, Bulma. I have no idea what to say."

"Tell them the truth that you're a half Saiyan…"

"No I mean who I am. More importantly who my parents are."

"Lie. We'll come up with something. Whatever you come up with I will go along. So will the other ladies. We got your back." She was sounding really convincing. Just one more push, "just come to the look out and if something goes wrong Dende said he would help control the Saiyans."

"Dende, control my dad and Vegeta?" she didn't sound convinced.

"As the guardian he can and will do anything to help."

"I'll be there in five minutes." And she hung up. Goten's last statement was not that of a person full of confidence but she would go. _What am I getting myself into?_ She looked at herself and thought _it might be better if I wore something not so revealing or Saiyan to this get together._ So she went to change; only when it came to getting her breasts into a bra she had no clue how. So Goten opted to wear the spandex since they are snug to her body held her up in comfort and it could easily be covered with something loose.

Three minutes later she landed softly onto the lookout and there to greet her was Gohan. He looked ready to spit at the sight of her. "I'm to lead you to the group." And he turned and started to walk. _He hates me. I've never been on his bad side before even when as a boy I played tricks on him._

"You don't trust me?" Goten asked while she hurriedly decide to take off the ki bracelet and lowered her ki again. No need for the others to question why her ki didn't fluctuate like it did when trying to hide it.

Gohan turned slightly to look at her over his shoulder. "Not as of yet. I'm still not sure what to make of you. What you did or didn't do to my brother?" _I am your brother_ she longed to say. But if Gohan couldn't be convinced then it would be hard with the others.

"I didn't hurt him," she said instead.

"Wait to tell everyone else that first." His voice was still stern but held a calmer tone.

Ok so longer chapters are probably going to be a new thing. I plan on explaining in the few following chapters about my OC's and some back stories. I hope you are still enjoying.


	5. Chapter 5: Back Stories

First things first this is an AU fanfiction and slightly yaoi. Plus I don't own any DBZ characters.

(Inside these are my thoughts and comments)

Chapter Five:

Back Stories

The Son Family:

The Ox-King had been married for only a few years when his poor fragile wife gave birth to a beautiful girl. The two royals decide to name her Chi-Chi. Due to the stress the pregnancy caused the Ox-King's wife she was never the same. A few days before Chi-Chi's first birthday her mother passed away and thus leaving the kingdom with no male heir. This did not distress the Ox-King in the least for he knew his pretty girl would catch a fine fellow and bring new blood to the family line.

So passes the years with Chi-Chi becoming more beautiful and courageous. It was in the summer of her twelfth year she met and decided who would be her future husband; she even got him to agree. Though this boy had no idea that marriage was not a food but a commitment to a life with the girl.

So enters Goku Son. He had been raised relatively alone in the woods and vales by a mountain stream. His only companion and teacher was his late grandpa Gohan who had died by the hands of a monster on the night of the full moon. For several years he lived alone fending for himself and surviving on instinct.

That is until a girl named Bulma Briefs came along and took him on an adventure to find a dragon. Along the way Goku found out more about himself and about the world outside his little home. He met new friends and conquered enemies. And he met the love of his life. Sure she was pushy and a little loud for his sensitive ears but she was strong and mad good food. Even though he had no idea what marrying her would actual be he agreed.

It wasn't until he was 18 that he saw her again and this time he knew what his promise meant. He had looked it up in one of Bulma's many books and smiled, he liked the idea of her taking care of him and him protecting her. It was after defeating her at the tournament that they were married and straight away started a family.

Goku liked that part of being married even more than the food Chi-Chi made. He had to ask her if she liked it to cause she seemed to scream at him even more than usual when they were having sex. She had blushed and said she enjoyed it so much that was why she was screaming. From then on he made it his goal to make her lose her voice.

Soon they had a son that they named in honor of Goku's grandpa, Gohan.

Years passed and Goku saved the world and died, then was brought back, then was killed again but this last time left a piece of himself before he did. A few months after he died another boy was born, Goten. And for seven years didn't see or speak to anyone.

Gohan grew to be a strong and smart boy while his dad was away. He defeated a few villains in the style befitting the son of Goku, including Cell, before he was even 13. When he was a teenager left home and went to school. He met and fell in love with a girl named Videl Satan all the while being a dorky superhero named the great Saiyaman. Videl liked the dorky side and they eventually got married and started a family of their own. First came a daughter they named Pan. When Pan was six came a boy they named Garen.

As for Goten he grew up closer to his best friend Trunks Briefs and never felt right in his role in destiny. And so that is where this story began.

The Satan Family:

Hercule Satan had a wife, a daughter, a promising acting/martial arts career, and a meager income when Goku had died the first time. That all changed when an enemy defeated by Gohan Son was proclaimed defeated by the cowardly Hercule. He became arrogant fast and his wife left him and his daughter became a tomboy to discourage stupid boys bent on using her to get to her father.

Videl fell for Gohan because he didn't care who her father was and he was corny all the way to his toes. She loved the dorky side of him that had him opening doors for her and buying her flowers for no reason. Gohan made her feel special and needed. And so she married him as soon as he made up his mind to and gave him two children.

The Briefs Family:

Bunny and Dr. Briefs had been a marriage of convenience and not love, though respect and love followed years after being married. Their only child, Bulma, had wondered how she had ever been born when her parents were both daft in certain ways. But she had tested the DNA and sure enough they were actually her parents.

She was just over 18 when she decided she wanted a boyfriend. At 16 she had heard of the legend of the seven star balls that said whoever gathered them all could call upon an eternal dragon and make a wish. Still single at 18 she went in search of the balls. Using her massive brain she built a locator that pinpointed the location and that's how she crashed into Goku and their friendship began. Along the way their adventure they had met a man named Yamcha and he eventually became Bulma's first boyfriend.

A few years later she meets and takes in an arrogant royal pain in the ass named Vegeta. So he was one of the last Saiyans left in the universe but did he really need to be called 'Prince' all the time. So she started calling him veggie, and oh did that make his hair fluff, literally it would fluff out in annoyance. Their bouts of shouting and name calling began in the distance; he would stand far away and they would literally scream at each other. Then over the course of the three years he trained to defeat the androids they would get closer and closer, until one day Vegeta reached out and took her in his arms and said, "Kami woman you drive me crazy." And he promptly kissed her silly. And they have been together since.

Not soon after that kiss Bulma gave birth to a son named Trunks. Bulma liked to tell people it was her delivery that sent Vegeta to Super Saiyan status and Vegeta said nothing. Vegeta wasn't too happy with the choice of name for his first born son, but he relented when she said it was tradition to use undergarments as names for the family, since their last name was to remain Briefs. And he may have relented due to her convincing tongue and her asking while he was delirious in passion. He won't ever tell.

Trunks was born not looking very Saiyan and this worried Vegeta. By his customs weak children were killed off and for his son to be weak was painful. But at the age of seven Trunks became the youngest Super Saiyan ever. Vegeta was proud to call him his son. Then the record was broken by that baka Goku's youngest, Goten.

When Trunks was eleven Bra was born. She was Vegeta's princess from the start; had him wrapped around her little finger and doing her bidding since. Though at the age of five Vegeta had to explain she couldn't do it in public or she would not see him for hours. Now at twenty she still could talk him into getting what she wanted.

The Shinhan Family:

Tien had once been in league with a bad man, but once he found out what sort of man his master was he left. Being of the warrior status he was soon befriended by Goku and was able to work beside Master Roshi. This is when he met Launch.

Launch had once been bad herself, though she had a genuine excuse as to why. While she was aqua haired she was nice, sweet, and as polite as they come. But it was when she sneezed all hell broke loose and she became a different person. The new form of Launch was a blonde hell cat that would spit, curse, and kill with the worst of boys.

It wasn't until she was brought to Roshi's Island that she mended her evil ways and began working on her home skills. This is where she met Tien for the first time and when their several year span affair began.

Tien was being an ass the entire time they had been involved. Yeah he liked the sex but when Launch would ask him when they could settle down like most of his friends he would get angry and not talk to her for days. It was after the Android attacks that he told her he wanted to marry her and settle down. She didn't argue at all but had they married two days later in a small court house.

All the years they had been sleeping together and not using protection they were both surprised she had not gotten pregnant. But having two personalities was a fickle thing. Come to find out whenever they were having sex and she would sneeze and become her other half it triggered an automatic egg termination. And always when they had sex she sneezed at least three times. So even if she had been pregnant there was no way her body would let her carry the baby to term.

So it was of great joy when she didn't sneeze at all while they were together and later found out she was pregnant. Not once during the pregnancy did she change personalities. Yes she sneezed but she stayed her blue haired. If the doctors had had their way she would be in a lab being tested on as much as they wanted the Saiyans. But Tien just opened his third eye and then glared all three at anyone thinking of taking his wife and child away.

Even that had consequences. By not going to the doctor Launch never had an ultrasound or any tests of that kind. And so it was a surprise when she not only gave birth to a baby but to another as well; one a boy and the other a girl. Both were healthy and had full heads of blue hair. They were named Indigo and Violett. The two babies were a perfect blend of Tien and Launch just without the third eye or the split personalities.

Five years later and another set of twins were born after nine months of Tien being terrified the whole time. Launch had stayed her blonde feisty self and was a little bit of a terror. This time the twins were two boys they named Cyan and Ecru. One was a blonde the other was a bluette but their personalities were the opposite of what Launches was when she was either colored hair. Cyan was blonde with a nice attitude and Ecru was the bluette with a devil may care attitude. Tien always believed it was his soft nature that toned Ecru's down a little so as to not be as high as his mother's.

For ten years they raised their children in between bouts of evil doers showing up and threatening their way of life. Launch was always worried Krillin or Yamcha would show up and tell her Tien was dead. But the news never came.

Then Launch was pregnant again. This time they went to Bulma. Being that this was her third pregnancy but her fifth or fifth/sixth baby they wanted to make sure everything was going ok. Bulma had laughed when she showed them a picture of yet again another set of Twins, this time two girls. When they were born and opened their eyes for the first time five looked into six. Mint and Olive had been born with Tien's third eye, but luckily not his bald head. They had blue green hair.

All in all the children grew up normal and each one had a chance to train with their dad and learn how to use weapons properly by their mom. They never seemed to run out on laughter in this household.

Chiaotzu was living with them but after the birth of the second set of twins he asked Tien to help him build his own home not far from theirs. He lives there alone and visits his former bodyguard once or twice a week. He enjoys being the fun uncle to the children, though he would never want any of his own and is why he has never dated.

The Chestnut Family:

Krillin was once a student of the temple of Orin had been since he was a baby. But that all changed when he first say a girl and knew the temple life was no place for him. So he left and went in search of something. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for but knew it would not be long before it found him. Turns out he found it. While in a bid city he heard men talking of a great master of martial arts who only took a student once in a great while and only if the potential student could pass his tests.

Having been given the basic moves on how to defend himself Krillin was fascinated by the art of movement in combat. So he found out the masters name was Roshi and also where to find him. Taking a boat he soon found the Island and the old man already talking to a young boy who also wanted to be his student. And since then the two boys have been friends. They fought alongside each other and died beside each other. Krillin was the main reason Goku went Super Saiyan.

Krillin met his wife while he fought for Goku. His friend had been sick and might have died by the hands of some pretty bad androids; one being his future wife. She was as evil as they came with a brother who was just as bad. But after the defeat of Cell and the Dragonballs were summoned he was going to make a wish for her but she refused and left. It was the last Krillin thought he would see of her.

Two years later 18 unexpectedly shows up at Roshi's Island and doesn't leave. She moved right into Krillin's room and that's how their relationship started. Well almost. Krillin was slow to act upon this new development even when 18 was the aggressor and was always trying to get Krillin out of his clothes and into a sexual position. Krillin put his foot down and demanded to know where she had been for the past two years and why suddenly she showed up. She wanted to know why he never looked for her. He told her how he had but she was never to be found. 18 told him she had never stopped thinking about his gratitude towards someone he was suppose to hate and that she wanted to be with him.

Krillin moved her into an empty room and told her they should get to know each other better before the continue anything else. Yeah from Krillin, the lady killer. But that's how he was after the defeat of cell, he wanted more than a fling he wanted to wait and see if what they had was the real deal. Surprisingly 18 was ok with this and over the course of the next six years they 'dated.'

Krillin did a lot of it by the book and courted her the way he thought a gentlemen should treat a lady. And it worked on 18 with her cold heart. She said yes to his marriage proposal and they were married with most of the gang there.

A year and a half later they welcomed their daughter Marron into the world and eight years after that another girl they named Eilise. With both pregnancies 18 had experienced different emotions she had not experienced before; Marron's she experienced joy and happiness with the need to laugh, and with Eilise it was compassion and empathy with bouts of sudden tears. The feelings never left either after the babies were born. It was hard at first to cope with the new 'programs' she called them, but for the most part she was happy she now had them.

The chestnut family still lives on Master Roshi's Island along with the master and Oolong. The two are still perverts and don't intend to stop just because girls live with them. Confirmed bachelors till the day they day, again. Occasionally 17 will join them but he lives alone out in the woods somewhere still anxious to socialize with people he once hurt.

The Wolfe Family:

Yamcha was once a bandit in the Diablo Desert, but soon after meeting Goku and Bulma while they were on their adventure joins the good side. He is followed by a shape shifter named Puar who has been Yamcha's best friends since he found her half dead in the hot desert.

Yamcha has helped in many of the fights but he had tried being a professional sportsman. First it was baseball, but that became a bore. Super speed to get a home run was too easy. After that it was football, but he was constantly getting put on the bench because he was too aggressive. So he could take out the entire other team with one hand behind his back. Soccer was fun but he was yelled at for jumping too high to head butt the ball. Didn't anyone else know how to fly? On and on the list went until he had tried every sport there was. He was just too much for all of them.

So now he was super rich, almost as much as Bulma, and his name was parallel to the great Hercule Satan Defeater of Cell. He spent most of his time going between friend's homes and catching up and then going home to train a little and relax.

And through it all was Puar. She was happy to stay with him and use her powers to help him. She had no desire to be anywhere else but by his side.

The Lookout Family:

Mr. Popo is still the care taker to whoever is the guardian of Earth. He is master to this domain no matter how much power the guardian wields. He has been since long before Kami had become the guardian and intends to stay until he dies. He is in his prime and doesn't intend to die for a few more guardians.

Dende became the Earth's guardian after Kami and Piccolo fused. He was only a teenager by Earth standards but a young adult by Namekian. Dende first say Earth after Freiza had destroyed his home world and Gohan had given him a place to stay while a new planet was found. This was one of two reasons why he said yes to becoming the guardian, he loved the scenery and the people had potential. The other reason was Piccolo. The older Namekian had the knowledge of the old guardian and would make a great mentor.

Piccolo only stayed on the lookout on the nights of the full moon so he wouldn't have to deal with crazy Saiyan traditions. Otherwise he stayed out in the forest to train and meditate.

Korin and Yajirobe still live in the tower that keeps the Lookout high above the clouds. And every year they harvest the senzu beans and stash them away from fighters eyes so when they are in great need there would be more than three to give.

Uub moved into the Lookout when Goku began to train him. He had once been an orphan trying to save a village he thought was his home, but after he found out he was the rebirth of a once evil being he fled. He feared that side would arise and use him to harm others around him. He had met Goku at a tournament and since he has worked hard to control his power and only use it for good.

I hope this wasn't too boring and now you can get a sense of who my characters are and look forward to hearing about them in the future chapters.


	6. Chapter 6: Lies

First things first this is an AU fanfiction and slightly yaoi. Plus I don't own any DBZ characters.

_Italic denotes thoughts._

_**Bold italics mental talking between people.**_

**Bold denotes the Dragon speaking**

(Inside these are my thoughts and comments)

Chapter Six:

Lies

Goten was overwhelmed by all the people gathered at the lookout. The ENTIRE gang and their families were present. (SORRY NEXT FEW PARAGRAPHS MENTIONS THEM ALL AND IF I FORGOT ANYONE LET ME KNOW)

The first could she noticed were her parents. Sitting by each other her mom was holding Goku's arm as if it might be able to restrain him. Because by the look in her mom's eyes the grip was not out of fear for her own life but that of her child's. When Goten looked Goku straight in the eyes the look was so different than the one of a few hours previous. There was no malice or anger only open curiosity and a welcome stare. Her mom on the other hand was nearly bursting with joyous tears and a beaming smile. Chi-Chi nodded in greeting and Goten did likewise. Goku noticed both women's gestures. He interpreted distress from Chi-Chi he, so placed his arm around her shoulders in comfort and gave her a little squeeze.

_So mom knows but dad still doesn't. _Goten didn't know if that was helpful.

Next Goten saw the Briefs family with no Trunks. The women were sitting and Vegeta was standing behind them. Dr. Briefs was also standing but wasn't really paying attention while fiddling with a little device while his wife Bunny was off in thinking to herself. Bulma and Bra both beamed at Goten while Vegeta just held his usual poker face.

Goten took a quick look around noticing positions of everyone especially potential threats. Piccolo was leaning against a pillar near the doors by Dende and Mr. Popo, Yamcha sitting by Puar, Launch sitting on a blushing Tien with Chiaotzu next to them, Tien and Launches two sets of twins (25 and 20 years old) gathered behind their parents and the other set (10 years old) sitting in front of their parents, Krillin was standing by one of the many palm trees eye level with a sitting 18 who was holding Eilise, Marron sitting next to 18, Korin and Yajirobe were involved in a heated game of chess, Mr. Satan seemed to be chasing Ox-King around trying to convince him Satan was the greatest fighter, and surprisingly 17 was present as well leaning against a wall digging dirt from under his nails looking bored. Master Roshi and Oolong were of course not in this room but with her Saiyan hearing could tell the exercise program was on a few doors down and that was where they most likely were.

And as Goten was systematically cataloging everyone's position Gohan changed his to beside Goten to beside Videl and their two children; Pan and Garen. Goten turned to follow her brothers walk and noticed Uub landing to join the crowd. They all greeted him warmly and it stung Goten a little. But then she thought, _he was the worst villain ever reincarnated and I'm just Goten gender bended. Maybe I do have a chance to convince them I'm no threat if they can accept Uub._

She looked around one last quick time. _Oh boy so EVERYONE came but Trunks. _ In fact Vegeta and Bulma were having the same thoughts but in different contexts. Vegeta was thinking how Trunks got out of this painful reunion and not him. Bulma was disappointed her son was not even going to give Tena a chance.

There was silence as each person took the new girl into account; the men trying their hardest to read her ki again but failing, and the women admiring how the male Goten became a lovely Tena.

_Ok, might as well start this, _Goten thought. "Hi," she said nervously. She said it with a little wobbly voice and a shaky wave.

Goku sprang to his feet, which made Goten wince. _Does my throat hurt all of a sudden? _With the thought came the urge to go into defensive stance. But Goku had his hands up showing he had no thoughts or intentions of advancing on her quickly. Goku slowly made his way to where Goten stood from the group. As he got closer he lowered an arm and extended it out so his hand was down in greeting. Goten was still leery of that hand, his right, that nearly choked her to death.

Goku was quick though to set her at ease with, "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm protective about family and I didn't give you a chance."

Goten took her dad's hand to shake, still fearing an outburst. It shook her to fear her own father, who for years has been a constant uplifting soul in Goten's life. This was the most he/she feared him since he/she was eight and was going to meet him for the first time in her/his life.

While shaking hands he said, "My name is Goku Son, what's yours?"

"Tena." Was all Goten answered, not sure is she should give a last name. _It might freak them out if I were to say Son and be expected to explain my origins when I really don't want to._

Goku smiled. "Welcome, Tena, to the lookout." He gestured to, well, the lookout. Then he gestured to all the people and made a very fast introduction to them all. He said, "We call ourselves the Z gang and it may take you awhile to get everyone's name right." Without skipping a beat Goten repeated all the names in the same order Goku had introduced them. The women all smirked as the men gapped open mouthed; some even fell over backwards.

"How did you do that?" asked Krillin, thoroughly impressed. Goten just shrugged her shoulders.

"Tena, we are anxious to know what you know." Goku began. "Like, how you can remember nearly 30 people and their names from one hearing it once."

"Goku it's called a photographic memory. Lots of people have it." Bulma covered for Goten.

"Baka, Saiyans are well known for this ability you just happen to be one that does not possess it," Vegeta added.

"Oh," was Goku's response. "Then what else do you know."

"Know? What is it that I'm supposed to know?" Goten had decided in the few minutes it had taken to get here that Tena wasn't going to know anything about Goten.

"How did you come to be on Earth, by the dragon, near where my son Goten was, and then he wasn't there but you were?" Leave it to Goku to make it confusing.

Goten gulped and was thankful her Adams apple of old was nonexistent or everyone present would have seen the nervous swallow. She looked at Bulma who nodded and said, "Just tell them what you told me." _Like that's going to help cause I'm suppose to lie and telling the truth seems hazardous._ So she lied, "I'm not sure. One minute I'm at home and the next I'm standing next to a boy. And then he smiles at me and disappears. I don't recall seeing a dragon; I think I would remember that. I was disorientated from the sudden change and some new information in my memory. I was just looking around, adjusting to my bearings when you showed up."

"And was attacked without provocation." Goku looked disappointed in himself.

Goten snorted out, "perhaps a little. All of a sudden I knew who all of were and that scared me a bit. I knew how long it had been since any of you had a decent fight." She paused to add drama and looked down in what could be shame. "I confess I longed to see my abilities in action other than in training. I pushed you in a way that would make you challenge me, but it backfired. You did not act as you usually do; you came right at me. I did what any girl would do to survive and what every father should teach his daughter in self defense; I kicked you between the legs."

Every male grimaced, whether they had seen her kick Goku or not, they had once experienced that sensation and knew how it felt. Even Goten remembered what that felt like; shooting pain starting in the groin that travels up into the stomach lasting for a while. She shuddered just thinking about it.

"Go on," Goku said. He wanted desperately to change the subject.

"I panicked and did this teleport thing I didn't even know I could do. I ended up at a cozy home that smelled heavenly." Goten looked at her mom and smiled at her. Chi-Chi beamed back.

"At first I thought I was on another planet cause the sensation was the same as when I first arrived. But then you all showed up, again."

"And that's when she found me," interrupted Bulma. "Tena explained everything, all the while crying." The men who had been present when first seeing Tena looked away in shame, especially Goku. Vegeta humphed and muttered something about it not being Saiyan to cry.

"But I am Saiyan. Well half anyway." _Finally a little truth _she thought.

"That has yet to be tested," said Vegeta. "Your ki is so low my daughter could beat you."

"Thank you, daddy." Bra was smiling brightly from the compliment that wasn't really one. But Bra took them as they were because they are rare to receive from Vegeta.

Goten had been holding her ki in long enough that her headache was coming back. It felt good to release it. As she did all fighters eyes turned once more to her. Shocked expressions on some faces. Goku's had a huge smile on his and he laughed. _Of course dad would be happy with a ki this size, especially if he gets a chance to train it or spar against it. _Piccolo had pushed himself from leaning against the pillar to stand straight. That also told Goten her ki must be unique.

Little did she know that Piccolo didn't care about how strong her ki was but that it was so familiar and only slightly feminine? Piccolo turned to Dende and raised an eyebrow in question. The young guardian seemed to know Piccolo was looking at him but didn't want to talk to him right then. Mentally he told Piccolo to back off and ask him again when they were alone. That seemed to be all the answer Piccolo needed as he smirked and thought, _well this should be interesting. And no one else seems to notice the obvious signs. _Piccolo almost wanted to laugh at the 'in plain sight' theory Goten had going on. But laughter would only bring attention to himself and Piccolo did not need or want that.

"Impressive," Vegeta admitted and was the first to speak. "So who is your sire?" _Oh what to say?_

"I don't know who he is or if he is even still alive."

"And your mother?" asked none other than Chi-Chi.

"Alive and well. Probably worried sick about me." Chi-Chi nodded in a way to tell Goten she accepted who she now was and still worried about her.

"So you're here. Where is Goten?" asked a much calmer and friendlier looking Gohan.

"Yeah we can't feel his ki anywhere," said Yamcha. _Is my ki that different? And did Piccolo just snort?_

"Feel his ki?" she asked aloud.

"Your energy," replied Krillin.

"Oh. Back home we call it you tone."

"Why," asked Goku?

"Ah…" Goten scratched her head in the Son style, behind the head, and replied, "You know what I really don't know why." And she didn't. _Why did I pick tone? Cause music is a part of my life. Always has been._

The group was laughing at her statement except Vegeta and Piccolo; both were looking from Tena to Goku and back again. They both noticed the resemblance between Goku's head scratching and the girls. To Piccolo it confirmed what he already suspected and to Vegeta it intrigued him that in some way the girl was related to the baka. _But as her sire?_ He thought it for a second then amended with _no the fool would never cheat on the harpy. But any one of his brother could be her father. The trait could merely be genetic._ Vegeta grimaced at the picture of his children having children with a Son and they end up doing things like the baka.

Dende decided to step in and help Goten out of her predicament. Plus Piccolo was looking ready to burst out the entire scheme right then. "I know where Goten is." His statement made everyone turn towards where he stood, even Goten.

_He knows_ she thought. Then she mentally smacked herself, _well duh he is the guardian. He probably watched me make the wishes. OH NO HE'S GOING TO RAT ME OUT!_ She thought she would lose it.

"Where Dende? Where is Goten?" asked Goku.

Dende looked at Goten, who gulped again. The guardian gave a small nod and explained, "He went on a soul search."

"Huh's, what's, and Oh's" were heard. Dende rolled his eyes and Goten sighed.

"He went to space, more to the point to Tena's home world. That was his wish; to experience a new life." It wasn't entirely a lie because he did get a new life and he was on his home world. Just not as what the others would expect.

"My boy in space," Chi-Chi began and then paused to think. "I hope he packed enough underwear," was how she finished. All the women gave Chi-Chi a funny look and then burst out laughing, including 18. All the men just nodded in consensus with the mother hen. Though they were not entirely sure what to think of the women's laughter.

"What about the dragon, Dende?" asked Gohan.

"What about him?" Dende asked back.

"Goten made the wishes, traded places with Tena, and all without telling us. Don't wishes have to go through the guardian first?"

"Yes." He wouldn't deny it. "I have been watching Goten for some time and seen that he has been unhappy, almost lost. So when his wishes came by me I agreed. I never thought he would trade places with a girl let alone a Saiyan. That fact makes the situation more enjoyable to watch unfold." Dende looked at Tena and she knew the Dende knew who she really was.

Goten was now relieved that the gang was on board. Except Trunks. He wasn't present and so Goten could not gage his reaction to Tena. Of all the members Trunks was the one Goten worried about not accepting her.

"Finally," muttered Vegeta.

"What?" asked Goku. Vegeta merely nodded his head in the north direction. Goku looked with his hand raised over his eyes to shade them from the sun. Goten looked too, but didn't see anything.

Goku said smiling, "yes, finally. Everyone, Trunks is on his way." The group had been caught up in Tena for the past hour or so and hadn't even noticed Trunks was not among them.

"Who is Trunks?" Goten asked. She felt stupid for asking questions she already knew the answer to, but the gang didn't know that.

"He's part of the gang," Goku said.

"My son," stated Vegeta. He was looking at Tena with that stare he used when he knew when Goten and Trunks had been lying to him. It was basically the look he always wore but just a little more intense cause he was staring at you and only you for a LONG time. Creepy, right? That's why the two friends were never able to or wanted to lie to Vegeta, he would wear them down and they would rat themselves out.

Everyone turned to greet Trunks as he landed. Goten stood behind her dad and used him as a living shield. _Still don't know how he'll react._

"Trunks," Bulma greeted warmly. But she didn't get a like reply.

"why is it that I'm the only one STILL looking for Goten, while you all are having a party?" he was glaring at everyone and was still so angry he hadn't noticed Tena yet.

"Trunk…" Goku and Bulma tried but were cut off by Trunks loud voice ranting about how they had given up and chilling at the Lookout. Goku had his face looking at the young Saiyan, but his eyes were focused over his shoulder at Tena. All he saw was fear and he didn't like that look on his families faces. He shook his head a little at that thought, that he could so quickly claim her as a friend was not so unheard of but as family it usually took longer. His mind went back to Trunks and he tensed in readiness.

She could see his back tense and she knew that he was ready to defend her if attacked. _He doesn't even know Tena that well and he's already planning on defending me? _It made Goten a little warm inside around the area of her heart to know they were accepting her.

"…For all we know the bitch is out there killing someone else's son, best friend, or brother. How are we suppose to find her if she can mask her ki so well? And here you all are…" Trunks still raved on.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" surprisingly it came from Dende. The usually quiet guardian was using his big voice, a voice he had yet to use on anyone. He was tired of Trunks ranting and Dende wanted it to stop. Trunks would later regret something he said so stop him he must. And the big voice worked because Trunks did stop talking. He took a deep calming breath and closed his eyes.

When Trunks opened his blue eyes again they happened to land right on Tena.

"YOU!" Trunks was going to advance but it was Vegeta's hand that grabbed his arm and Bulma placing herself in her son's path that stopped trunks from moving.

Goku pushed Tena further back behind him and said, "Give her a chance."

"Give her a chance? What lies has she told you? Where's Goten? How did she get here?" his voice rose with each question.

"If you had been here at the agreed upon time you would know all that," Vegeta scolded.

"All I need to know is she," Trunks pointed at Tena, "knows about Goten. She is powerful and is just waiting to turn on us."

"NO!" shouted Chi-Chi. "No. I will not let you talk about her that way. Right now she is confused as the rest of us and having you trying to hurt her will not help the situation." Everyone gulped. Obviously Chi-Chi the harpy was in full swing with a little bit of mama bear protection thrown in. "This young lady needs our help and we will give it. She will move in with us if she wishes. And we all will get to know her and help her be happy while she is here." She moved closer to Goku and hugged his arm while she took Tena's hand.

"Take us home, Goku." He nodded with no disagreement and placed two fingers to his forehead they disappeared.

Still on the Lookout.

As soon as the Son's left Trunks ki returned to normal and his breathing calmed. _Why am I like this? I didn't even try to give her a chance to explain. All I wanted to do was challenge her over Goten._

His mom was patting his arm in that 'it is ok baby' way. She was trying to sooth him, but that didn't work anymore. He needed to really calm down, he needed music, he needed Goten. But his singing buddy was gone. Singing had always been his and Goten's secret passion. They thought that if people knew they sang a lot, especially to relax, the teasing wouldn't stop. Let's face it the guys they hang out with think the best way to relax is a good sparring match or a the harmony of a flawless attack. So they sang in secret. Now Trunks had no one to share it with.

"I think I'll go home now," he said it dejectedly. He all of a sudden didn't feel like doing anything but sleeping. He didn't even care to hear about the mysterious girl anymore. Trunks couldn't stop thinking Goten was gone for good. The only person who knew, really, knew him was gone.

Bulma watched as her son slowly flew away. She knew Goten's disappearance was going to be hard on Trunks, but she never imagined the complete change in his emotions or the aggressive way he wanted to deal with Tena. He was all for beating the girl into a bloody pulp just for a few answer he could have asked anyone here. Now he was just giving up with no answers. He wasn't even interested in the girl's name. _He may never acknowledge her. He may stop trying to kill her , but he may never try to get to know her._

Vegeta on the other hand thought Trunks was finally acting more as a Saiyan should. Loyalty was more important than pride to a Saiyan. It's the whole reason Earth was still around. It's why it took so long for him to tell Bulma his feelings. Loyalty just doesn't change overnight or in this case in one morning.

Since Vegeta was a boy he was first loyal to Freiza because he didn't know any better. Then he became loyal only to himself in self preservation. And now Bulma was his now and Earth came with her. Vegeta was glad Trunks was showing his loyalty for his friend, but also hoped it would change to the girl.

Oddly she seemed familiar to him. Could be Goku's relation he had already guessed, but what of his own. She couldn't be his because he hadn't slept around much while in Frieza's service. If he had sex back then he had made sure no pregnancy happened, EVER! Only with Bulma did he ever allow himself to let go of his genetic DNA. At the time of his enslavement he didn't want a child of his to be forced to do what he did, plus at that time thinking of mixing his royal blood with anything other than Saiyan was not done.

Nappa had been the one to teach him the techniques to safe guard against pregnancies. Never had it been the females responsibility for 'safe' sex, it was for him as the male to satisfy and protect. He never go any complaints of both.

At 15 Nappa taught Vegeta what they called the slow burn. As the female was having an orgasm and Vegeta was about to ejaculate he would form a little ki at the tip of his penis. This would cause a heating sensation that would not only kill the sperm as it left his body but also stimulate his partner causing her to have a longer orgasm. Thus the female was satisfied and protected. Vegeta got to enjoy sex without worry.

With Bulma it had been different. He always lost control when he was inside her. He didn't understand why for the longest time. _Why with a weakly human female?_ Now he didn't care. Sex with Bulma was always better when he lost it. Lucky for them she only got pregnant twice cause as much as they have sex they could have ended up with a dozen kids.

Vegeta shuddered at the thought of 12 more Trunks or Bras running around. He cared for his children, even loved them though he rarely mentions it, but that didn't mean he wanted more. Seeing his son in anguish was hard on Vegeta. It was that girl that was causing the pain that interested Vegeta. _If trunks could get past who she may or may not have hurt more Saiyans could be born._ Oh yeah he was all for grandbabies.

But first Vegeta had to find out who she really was. He didn't believe she didn't know who her father was or even is. _There could be more Saiyans out in space somewhere._ The thought struck him hard. In over the 40 years since his planets destruction ne never once thought or looked to find other Saiyan survivors. _There could be hundreds._

Suddenly he turned to Bulma. "Woman," he said to gain her attention.

"Yes," she replied in a slightly miffed voice. In the time they have been together he rarely called her Bulma in public. It got annoying after the first couple of years.

"How long until we can call the dragon again?"

"If he was called this morning, then 12 months to the day. Why? Were you thinking of using him?"

"Yes but to see what really happened to Goten. And perhaps check if any other Saiyans survived all these years."

Bulma smiled, "aw, Vegeta twice in one day?" She was referring to him showing concern. Now she really had to give him special attention later. Not that she minded. Sex with Vegeta was mind blowing.

Dende didn't know if he should step in and tell Vegeta the dragon wasn't needed for any of those requests. But he couldn't tell Goten's secret either. It would take the entire 12 months to locate, if there are any, Saiyans in the ENTIRE universe. So he kept his mouth shut. _Perhaps I will look into the Saiyan thing myself and give it to Vegeta when the balls are not to be found. And oops I can't make any more._

A commotion over by some palm trees made Dende remember that the other z gang families were still on the Lookout. The noise was cause by none other than the only two female Saiyans; Bra and Pan; the princess and the tomboy.

"No me," shove, "no me," shove back.

"No me," push, "no me," push back.

"ME!" one shouted.

"ME!" the other shouted back. And suddenly the girls were wrestling on the ground. Didn't know why no one broke them apart, or Master Roshi could move that fast. One moment the pervert was in a side room and the next he was front row at a girl wrestling match. The look the old man had was basically what some other men were wearing also. _Oh yeah, girls fights were suppose to be a turn on. I don't get it?_ Dende looked at the girls' fathers; Gohan looked pink in the face from embarrassment, and Vegeta looked proud. Considering that Bra was holding her own against Pan Dende guessed Vegeta would be proud of his daughter. Gohan should be used to his daughter picking fights to prove she is worthy to be called Saiyan.

18 was finally the one who broke the girls apart. She took them each by the neck and held them aloft and saying, "Quiet." After she put them down she gave each a slap to the back of the head. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"I called first dibs," they both said at the same time, they glared at eachother and the "no me," started again. So 18 sopped them again.

"Dibs on what?" asked Gohan.

Pan replied, "Grandma said we could get to know Tena and I wanted to be the first. I told bra and she said she got to be first and I disagreed."

"So you are fighting over who gets to hang out with tens first," Krillin asked a little shocked.

"Well duh," the girls spoke again together.

"I want to see how/that strong/she she/dresses is/better." Came out of the two girls.

"Huh?" came out of everyone else.

"I want to see how strong she is," from pan.

"I want to see that she dresses better," from Bra.

"Oh. O.o" and the majority of them fell backwards.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Gohan asked, "why can't both of you see her at the same time? Maybe you'll both learn a little from the other, too."

Pan and Bra stopped glaring at each other and smiled, "sounds good!"

Pan was secretly liking the idea of learning how to be more girly and Bra secretly liking the idea of learning fighting skills to be more Saiyan. Both were happy with the compromise. They walked off elbows linked setting a date when to go get Tena.

After that was settled the party started to break up and people were going home. Most had families that needed to eat or take naps. Terrible excuses because Mr. Popo would have been delighted to cook and tend to the needs of people who actually needed his services. Feeding the guardian who was a Namekian was no fun at all. Dende drinks water and occasionally fruit juice. Having Piccolo around wasn't much fun either. Using his cooking skills on himself left Mr. Popo bored at times. Now Saiyans he could experiment dishes on and be happy for the rest of his existence, which is a long long time (is Mr. Popo immortal?).

The z gang going home was due to the real fact that they all needed to talk and reflect on this new situation. Each had their own way of coping. In a few months they would get together again and all would be well.

Ta Dah! How was it? Ok? Too long? Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7: New Life

Chapter 7: New Life

When the Son's arrives home Goten was not sure what to do or how to react. There had been her best friend saying that stuff about her. _Well he isn't your friend anymore now is he? _This thought made Goten tear up a little bit. She was hoping too much that Trunks would act as if Goten was still the same but she wasn't. Though she began to realize that the way he acted was a good sign because she now knew he was loyal and honest about their former friendship. _Now I only have to worry about telling everyone who I really am. Yeah no sweat, right?_ Goten highly doubted it. _I really should tell dad and Gohan first but how to do it._

"I think you should tell Goku the truth right away," Chi-Chi told him. _What can she read minds now? _

"What, but…" she stammered out.

"Tell me what?" Goku looked confused. "I thought she already told the truth." He looked at Tena with a little angry face. "So Trunks was right about you. You are keeping something from us. What is it?"

Goten looked from her mom to her dad and back to mom. She asked in a whinny voice, "Do I have to?"

Chi-Chi laughed and this confused Goku. If he had been paying attention he would have recognized his son Goten's favorite line. Goten had used it a million times to try to get out of work that Chi-Chi wanted him to do.

Chuckling a little Chi-Chi said, "Yes. He will be the first we will try it on. You might be surprised on his reaction."

Tena didn't look convinced but she thought about it. _Having both parents on board would make some thins easier. I wouldn't have to lie about my heritage on job applications. And the biggest is I wouldn't be nervous around dad. _That did it for her.

"Okay," she finally said. She turned to Goku and continued with, "I lied that I didn't know what happened to Goten." Goku tensed so gotten quickly added, "I am Goten."

"What?" Goku's face was shocked, and then awe, then confusion, and then finally he smiled awkwardly.

Goten made her dad sit as she told him what she had told the Bulma. By the end Goku was scratching his head taking it all in. he turned to Chi-Chi and asked, "So you knew when I arrived at the lookout?"

"Bulma told me. We went into the room of spirit and time actually."

"Really? How did you like it?" he sounded like a kid in a candy store.

"Dad."

"Goku." The two women scolded at once.

"Sorry." But he wasn't, he was thinking the room might be a way to rekindle their love; training alone for a year in the room. _I'll have to remember to ask her about it._

The Goku looked at Tena, no Goten, no Tena. _He is a she._ _I defiantly will have to get used to this, especially calling Goten Tena. _"So why the big secret with…the…guys?" Right as he was asking this it clicked. "We didn't give you a chance to explain."

Tena nodded. "Plus I wanted you all to accept me as Tena before I told you. You saw how Trunk reacted to me as a stranger. How do you think he would react if he knew exactly who I am?" she let them think about it and said, "not very good I expect."

"So I can't tell anyone?"_ This is going to be hard to keep from Vegeta._

"Yup," both women said.

Goku looked the two over and only after being told Tena was in fact his daughter did he see the resemblance. She had hair almost Chi-Chi's length though a little wild like his own. Surprisingly both women smiled the same, had the same little nose and, _oh Dende help me to not kill men that will stare, _the same body shape. Tena wasn't wearing the spandex now but remembering what she had looked like in it she had a figure very much like Chi-Chi's. This made him growl a little bit.

"Dad?" Tena asked.

"If you're anything like your mother I'll have to knock a few heads together. Mostly the ogling, drooling, hormonal boys bent only on having sex with you."

"Goku," Chi-Chi sounded scandalized and pleased at the same time. Goku was already being protective of his daughter. But did he have to saw things like that in front of Tena.

"Well it's the truth. Why do you think I married you so fast? Well it was to keep the others away from what was mine. I wanted you all to myself." _Wouldn't Vegeta get a kick out of how Saiyan I just sounded?_

Chi-Chi was blushing while she said, "oh Goku," all gushy like. She loved it when he talked like that, rare that it was. That he says it at all amazes her. Still blushing a little she turned to Tena. "Do you want to stay here or are you going to go back to your place?"

"Think I will go back to my place. I still have a few things I need to take care of." She was about to turn to go when she spoke up, "I am really glad you both now. I would to have you two be at odds even more than normal over me. Now when I am with you both I can relax." She smiled and left.

"Oh Goku, she is going to have to tough isn't she?"

"Yes," Goku stated matter of factly. "I think we all will. Especially not calling her Goten in front of anyone who doesn't know. Do think she will tell Gohan?"

Chi-Chi gave her husband a hopeful smile.

"Yeah I hope so too," Goku replied knowing after years of marriage what some of her looks meant.

The next few weeks passed quickly for Tena. Her schedule was packed with daily routines. Every morning she took two hours to spar with her dad and brother, who Tena told who she really was. Let's just say Gohan fell over backwards and had to be told the rest of the story at dinner because he decided to take a snooze.

After the warm up, every other day, she either went to CC to train with Pan and Bra or to spar aggressively with Vegeta. After a quick shower she headed to her new part-time deli job as a waitress and then some social lessons with Bra. She was coming along quit well in dressing like a female would all by herself. She still had to catch up on make-up and hair does and don'ts but Bra was a good teacher. Pan had even showed up for most of these lessons and was using some of the advice to help her self as well.

After a nap and sometimes another shower she headed to her nightly singing job at the new club. The place wasn't open yet but the band wanted to practice as much as possible before opening day. The boss also wanted all the employees to get used to the hours. By the time she fell into bed Tena was so exhausted no thoughts of Trunks entered her mind. As of right now she liked this. Less time to dwell on things that may never come to pass or things that could happen in the future.

Oh and did I mention she had a complete physical done by Bulma and her techs? No? Well it was the least fun experience of Tena's life. Bulma wanted this physical done on a female Saiyan, even if she is only a half Saiyan, for her Saiyan file she was building. Goten had argued why didn't she have Bra do it. But Bulma said that Bra had been asked but refused on grounds that, and quote, "all those weirdo scientists would see me naked and read my file. That is just creepy!" Bulma's opinion had been, "Bra is just like her father and would only give a blood sample."

So Goten had given a whole day's time to Bulma and her lackeys. Tests ranging from a simple reflexology of her muscles, x-rays counting her bones, scans to see her organs, endurance and stamina, blood, neurological, and the most embarrassing close exams of ALL her woman's parts. Yeah she had her boobs scanned (in this world there will be no boob squishing) and Bulma insisted they also be measured. Goten was not sure how that would have helped understand the female Saiyan, but she allowed it only if another female did it. Bulma did it herself.

Goten realized, as a cold metal object was put up into a place she had yet to really explore, that "he" had not thought out this wish business very well. Because "she" had no idea what any of it was called or how it worked. Yeah "he" had sex education but "he" had zoned out during the girl parts. Plus "he" had been wondering what it would be like to kiss a guy as a girl. But after that day there was no denying she knew a little more.

Of course she was also a lot more embarrassed when she saw any of the tech guys now. Bulma had proclaimed pretty loudly that Tena had a healthy and appealing vagina and that her productive organs were the nicest Bulma had ever seen. Tena had quickly wondered how many females reproductive organs Bulma had seen. Her thoughts were cut off by Bulma silently asking Tena about her sex life before the change. Tena told her about the few times "he" had had sex. Bulma hummed and said quietly that as a man she had probably had his "cherry popped" very nicely but then very loudly she proclaimed that she was a virgin and as such she should take precautions for the first time Tena would have sex.

"I want you to call me as soon as you menstruals begin." Bulma had to explain what she meant after Goten's look of confusion. _Maybe it really wasn't a good idea, this wish of mine. Being a girl is far more complicated than being a guy._

Tena had been glad that had been the final exam because she was sure her face would be permanently red if she had stayed any longer. As Tena had tried to speed out the door Bulma had yelled out, "I WILL SEND YOU A TEXT TELLING YOU WHEN TO COME DISCUSS THE RESULTS!" Tena couldn't IT out of there quick enough.

After that days fell into routine and soon a few weeks had gone by before Bulma texted Tena; Come over when you can. The results are interesting. So on her next whole day off Tena had gone over to CC to talk to Bulma.

It had been early in the morning just after her morning spar. She walked right by the GR door and it opened. "Brat!" came a cry.

"Yes," she replied. She was used to Vegeta calling her this even if he didn't know she was. Tena almost considered it her "other" name that Vegeta keeps talking about.

"Are you here to spar?" he demanded more than asked.

"Maybe later. I have to talk to Bulma about my physical."

"Why did you do it?" the question surprised Tena. _Why had I done it? I wanted to know more about myself in this form just as much as the male me._

"Curiosity I suppose," she answered truthfully.

"Humph," he said. And he just continued to stare at Tena as if trying to figure something out. Tena had to keep her face blank when she realized Vegeta suspected something was up about Tena. Especially all the time she spent at the Son house. _Or was it something closer to her secret._

"Well, see ya later, sensei." _Oh crap if that wasn't a huge clue what was?_ Goten said the exact words every time Vegeta would force the boys to spar and "he" was about to leave.

"Yes, make sure you do." It was almost a whisper but Goten heard it as if Vegeta had been standing right beside her. _Yup he is going to ask some questions and there is no way I will be able to lie. I will have to tell the truth._ After a minute Tena didn't think that it would be so bad to have Vegeta on her side.

It was certainly nice to have her dad and Gohan on her side as well. After the initial shock wore off Gohan was a bundle of questions. Goku had had only one. He had asked it after he had seen Tena place the ki bracelet back on her wrist before they began to spar. She was still in the habit of using it whenever she raised her ki.

"What is that thing," he asked pointing at the silver band in awe. Tena had smiled and remembered his reaction when they had sparred the first morning and she had disappeared while still standing beside him.

"Bulma had given this to me to hide from you guys. I can flare my ki as high as I want to and none of you would know it. All you would sense is a normal human ki."

"But everyone knows you're not a threat, so why wear it?"

"I don't know. I notice a difference in my ki when I use it to train. I think the challenge of trying to find the bracelets breaking point helps focus my ki signal."

"So you think your power will break it?" Gohan asked.

Tena shrugged and said, "nope. Hasn't yet. Watch." She took a few steps away from the men and began to power up. At first Goku and Gohan had no idea Tena was in fact powering up. It wasn't until they saw the sparks, the ground shaking, and the wind whirling around her form that they understood. And guessed she was showing off.

They both nearly bugged out their eyes when suddenly she went SSJ.

"Tena," they both shouted!

"Yeah," she replied calmly, not realizing what she had done.

"Do you realize what you just did," Gohan sounded a little scared. He figured if it didn't take her much effort to go SSJ then she must have some new power they don't know about.

"Reached my peak? Man, I am trying to go SSJ but doesn't seem to be working. Maybe Vegeta is right and a female Saiyan can't. But I feel like I can go further."

"What!?" the men shouted.

"Tena, you really don't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Does that thing," Gohan asked pointing at the band, "hide the ki even from you?"

"No. I can feel both of you and my power. Why?"

"You really don't know?"

"No. Now quit beating around the bush. What is it?" she all but screamed. Her power went up too and her hair whipped a bit.

"Go look," Goku pointed at the lake's reflective surface.

So she went over and looked at herself. There staring back at her was a blonde haired, teal eyed girl. Surprised she fell back stammering, "I...I hadn't real…realized SSJ would transfer. I thought I would have to train like crazy to match my former self's level."

"This is going to be fun." Goku said this while rubbing his hands together excitedly. Only her dad would think like that. She had to train herself to know when she reached SSJ level so as not to let Vegeta know. She didn't want to hurt his feelings of thinking a female was not worthy of the status of Super Saiyan.

As she walked into CC the memory faded as the smell and feel of someone knocked Tena out of her thoughts, literally. It was Trunks. Tena feel on her butt as Trunks just stared down at her. She noticed his nose wrinkled as if the smell of her was offending and the look of loathing she glimpsed whenever she caught him staring at her was in his eyes.

"What are you doing here," he demanded. _So Vegeta like._

"Your mom sent for me." _Why did I tell him that? He does not need to know, he is in no position to know what I do or where I go. _

But Tena had learned weeks ago that there was something in his smell that as a female Saiyan made her do things she otherwise wouldn't do. For example, just last week while walking to the GR to spar with Pan and Bra Tena had passed Trunks. he had been sitting in a lawn chair and upon seeing her had hissed out, "you again. Why don't you go to the other side of the world and not come back."

She had, without thinking, gotten into the air and was about to fly to where Trunks directed her when Vegeta had stormed out of the GR and dragged her into it. Once she was inside the urge to do as Trunks had commanded withered away. She had to force herself not to listen when Trunks talked to her.

Of course when asked about the problem Vegeta had been tight lipped about it. It was one of the first questions for Bulma. Not about the problem with Trunks scent and its control over Tena. Tena was pretty sure Bulma had no idea since Tena was the first mature female Saiyan to be examined. No it was on the lack of Vegeta's openness of the Saiyan race when it came to the females.

"Well you better be gone when I get home tonight." And he stalked off.

_Well that wasn't as bad as him telling me to jump in the pool or to take a hike._ Yes those are only a couple of commands that he gave her. _Maybe he is getting used to Tena and is lightening up?_ Tena hoped he was because what if he told her to just die. _Would I kill myself to appease the man?_ She grimaced. _I hope not. _But it was something that she was very unsure about.

Tena walked into Bulma's private lab's lounge area. It had been another lab but after an explosion Bulma decided to make an area where she can still be in her lab but sit and talk with customers and patients comfortably. There was no desk but just chairs and couches with little side tables for refreshments. Goten had liked to sit here and relax after school when "he" was younger; "He" hadn't been very smart. You would think after all the hours "he" had spent watching Bulma and Trunks build things "he" would have been. But he liked to watch the two geniuses as they showed off their brain power.

Bulma was sitting in a puffy chair flipping through a thick file on her lap. Tena could tell she was speed reading by the way the eyeballs whizzed back and forth with a speed that rivaled a SSJ in flight. Tena coughed to make her presence known.

"Oh Tena. I didn't expect you here so early." Bulma gave a welcoming smile. She waved to a chair close by, "Sit. Sit." Tena sat.

"Bulma before you go all scientist on me I want to ask you something. Why does Vegeta refuse to talk about anything female Saiyan? I mean you could have gotten all this new data from him and I wouldn't have to be poked with needles."

Bulma laughed, "you're not afraid of them as much as your father, thank goodness." Tena laughed too. "he is surprisingly tight lipped about that subject. Ask him anything else Saiyan and he'll talk for hours. Believe me I have got a lot of data on the Saiyans because of those hours."

"But he has a daughter?"

"Who, when born, he didn't believe was his. That he believed I had cheated on him was all he talked about during my pregnancy. It was rough there for a bit, especially during the whole Buu fiasco. Her tale convinced him first and then her attitude. She took after him that way. He did a lot of apologizing after she was born."

Tena's look of shock over Vegeta ever apologizing made Bulma laugh. "he never did it in public. That would be the death of him. No there are things that happen in the privacy of a couples chambers that should stay private."

"But if he has a female Saiyan around wouldn't he tell you about them?"

"Nope. He said he would tell Bra when she was of age or some such nonsense." She paused and her smile became wider. "tell the truth I don't think he knows a thing about them. He was sent off world quite young. From what he has told me about his parents he hardly remembers his mother. So he may not know much at all on the subject."

"But Bra is your daughter. Why haven't you tested her before?"

"Even young she wouldn't let me. I was lucky to get blood and hair samples." She winked at the younger female. "Not that I haven't been cataloging anything I see as potential data into the female Saiyan anatomy and psyche. Granted there are aspects of the male Saiyan I still do not understand. If I had my way all the saiyans would live here in a lab and I would do extensive testing to figure you all out. But it hinders me that one of the full blooded is my husband and the other my longest standing friend. Now all you hybrids are another matter. I have to take into account the human blood that also runs in your veins. I have no idea how you will react to certain things." She leaned forward in her chair to gaze intently at Tena. "I appreciate all you are giving up to help me. All the things I put you through will actually help the others."

"Your welcome," Tena said blushing. "I do have an observation of my own to tell you about."

"Oh?" and Tena had never seen a human move so fast to get a clean sheet of paper and a pen from the other side of the room. "Go ahead."

"It actually has to do with the opposite sex. Whenever I smell him I want to do anything for him no matter the cost. It actually has gotten the shit kicked out of me by Vegeta a few times."

"Are we by chance speaking of my son Trunks?"

"Yes."

"How does he react when he sees or smells you?"

"He looks like he wants to kill me and that he really wants to pinch his nose to stop what he is smelling." She said this with a tone of despair.

"Humph. Then he has no idea what he is giving up. We won't dwell on him. Just try to fight whatever is happening to you. Maybe it has something to do with you already being of age."

"When does a Saiyan come of age?" Tena was glad for the change of subject.

"Vegeta said it depends on the class rank. Most third class, like your line, would come of age much younger, around 15 or 16. But the elite or royal lines wouldn't come of age until about 20. But this is for full-blooded saiyans mind you. I believe that with the human blood it decreases the length by at least a few years. This means you have already come of age as Goten but with this female body I am not sure."

"What about Bra?"

"She may be nearing it quicker than Vegeta would like. Now he will have to tell her what he knows about females."

"But why be evasive with me? I am of age and I need to know."

"Oh but he doesn't know that you don't know. He still believes you are from another planet and has a mother who can tell you all you need to know before you go through coming of age."

"Oh mom had been very forth coming in our discussions of late."

"Good," Bulma laughed out.

"But she doesn't know a thing about Saiyans!" Tena practically yelled. _I want to know why Trunks has this power over me. And the only person who knows won't share. Man this is going to get me into so much trouble._

"Well I can tell you that even as a hybrid you have the immune system of a full blooded Saiyan. That is why whenever you feel like you are getting sick you take a nap and wake up feeling awesome. Whereas for me I am sick for days to weeks. If I could bottle your immune system the flu shot would be obsolete."

"Oh ok," Tena said slowly. Bulma was going all scientist on her.

The next couple of hours was Bulma telling Tena all about her body and its functions. Most of it Tena already knew from when she was a he. The only difference were the productive organs and that Bulma told her looked healthy.

"You are not exactly what I expected a hybrid would be like. You actually have more Saiyan than human characteristics. Usually a hybrid is a perfect 50/50 blend of each species. You seem to have a mix of 70/30 with Saiyan being the dominate." Bulma turned away tapping her chin with a long finger nail thinking. "I really need to get Trunks in here, actually I need to do this with every hybrid and full blooded Saiyan."

"Bulma, do you think my higher Saiyan has anything to do with my dad being a super Saiyan when I was conceived? I mean he wasn't in that stage but he had the ability at that time."

"Hum? How do you know that any way?"

Tena blushed, "mom let it slip once that she never let him near her if he was blond. She liked him dark."

"Oh, well it might. I would know more if and when I can test that theory with the other hybrids. Gohan and Trunks were both conceived before Super and Bra was born after. Oh I have got to get them in here."

"Lie Bulma."

"What?" she asked spinning around.

"Lie to them. if you let them know the truth that you only want to experiment on them for your own pleasure they will never help you."

"But you did?"

"Yes, because I did not grow up in this body and needed answers. Answers that you have given me. But if it was for a greater good maybe they would help you. Gohan told me about how the future you created an antidote for the heart virus that my dad got. Have you created the antidote yet?"

"There has been no need. Goku is cured and I had a little of the stuff left to know how to make it."

"But do they all know that?"

"N…o…no they don't. I could use that as an excuse. Goten you are a genius." Tena beamed but flinched at the same time. It was the first time someone other than dad had used her given name. "I will need…and then…" Bulma was mumbling to herself rapidly that Tena only caught pieces of it. _Obviously Bulma is done with me. Get her mind on something new and fantastic she will forget everything else._

"I'll let my self out. Bye." The scientist didn't even say bye back. Tena only shook her head and laughed. She headed back upstairs. She had the rest of the day off and thought maybe Vegeta would be up for a spar.

As she walked down the hall to the living room and to the door leading out to the path to the GR she hit a wall again. She looked up into Trunks outraged face.

"Even on my lunch break you are here." He grabbed her by the arms and shook her a bit. "get this straight I don't want you to come near me or even talk to me. Got it?"

She nodded her head and almost fell to her knees when he suddenly released her and he stormed out of the door. Tena just sat there trying not to cry. It was when she heard the soft voice that she looked up bleary eyed.

"That was harsh. I have never seen him like that before." It was Bra. It appeared she had been sitting on the couch for the entire exchange between Tena and Trunks. Her presence just made things worse for Tena and the tears came in earnest now. "Oh Tena." and Bra was hugging her.

Tena thought she had cried enough for a few months but apparently not. She let Bra hold her for a few minutes and then Tena collected herself and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Bra."

"Any time. That jerk bothers you again let me know and Pan and I will do something to him that he will never forget. He just doesn't understand. He don't think he is ready to. He's only doing this to himself."

"Yeah but you know who I was, if he found out what I did I have no idea what he would do."

"He would probably rant and rave for a bit and then take a breather to think and might be ok with it."

"Yeah, maybe." _Or he could explode and kill me right off the bat. And with the dragon balls hidden no one will find them and I will not be able to be wished back._ _Note to self, make sure to leave a note as to where the dragon balls can be found with someone trustworthy._

Tena got to her feet and wiped her eyes a final time. Bra had gotten up too. She pointed to the door and said, "now go let out some steam by beating it out of my dad, he won't mind."

"Yeah he will be the one doing the beating." Bra just smiled and waved as she walked into the kitchen and Tena walked to the door. A workout with Vegeta would be good.

Sparring with another Saiyan was a new experience for Tena, but with Vegeta it was even more so. With her dad and Gohan she could go SSJ and they didn't bat an eye lash. With Vegeta he always said that a pathetic excuse for a female Saiyan had no right going SSJ. Or that it wasn't even possible. So Tena never went SSJ when sparing with Vegeta, even when it took all her effort not to. He was hard to keep up with even with her new abilities.

She discovered she was quicker and lighter on her feet which she used to evade punches and kicks. She also found she had better balance, even with the breasts. Tena could stand on one foot for hours at a time and not feel exhaustion or wavering balance. She didn't know when she would ever use this talent but a fighter never underestimates a technique.

Today was no different from any other spar with Vegeta. He pushed her to exhaustion and then after two more hours in that state he would let her be done. When Tena left the GR the sun was setting. _A quick shower and head back home; mom should have dinner ready._

**Authors Note: I am sooooooo Sorry it has taken me forever to update. I get in a writers funk and don't want anything to do with my stories. I am trying really hard to get back into them. Please let me know how you like or dislike this. Any ideas I would be happy to take into consideration for future chapters. Thanks!**


End file.
